The Past of Future Lovers
by Nikkie-Kaulitz 1990
Summary: Sam hated her life and didn't care about anything after her parents death. Will Bill Kaulitz help her feel again? So now you guys get to read about Sam and Bill's past life.
1. New Home

**Here is my second story! I hope you guys enjoy it! (I dont own Tokio Hotel) BTW: This is what happend in Bill's and Sam's life before they had Melody or before they got married.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"Wake up. We're here!" ,my sister Hilary said. I got out of the car and looked at my new home and I hated this as much as my other sister Amber did. We had to move to Germany cause my sister, Hilary, got a job in the fashion industry. I took my boxes to my room and started unpacking. I put my picture of my parents on my night stand. I miss them so much. They died in a car accident last year. "Why the frown?" ,Amber asked. "The frown is for saying my life sucks right now." "Tomorrow won't be to bad since we're going to an amusement park!" "Yeah what a thrill!" "I hate our school uniforms." "I do too!" "I'm going to unpack the rest of my shit." I wonder if there is anything exciting here? No, probably not.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"No lets do something else!" ,I said. "Bill, what else could we do tomorrow?" "How about going to the amusement park?" Tom was silent for a while. "Sure, why not!" I knew he would give in. Tom's cell went off. "Oh it's Casey." Casey was his annoying girlfriend. "Bill, you need a gf." "Tom, i'll get one when I get one." "Food's done!" ,we heard mom call. Me and Tom raced to the kitchen. I noticed that mom was making an cherry pie. "What's the pie for?" "It's for our new neighbors." "We have new neihgbors?" ,Tom asked. "Yes, you guys can go say hi with us." "No thanks!" ,me and Tom said in a unison. Me and Tom went to bed early caue we were excited about tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is a sort chapter but the second chapter will be longer!**


	2. Friends and maybe a date?

**Here is chapter 2!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"Wake up!" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep but Hilary grabbed the cover and jerked it off me. "Get up lazy bones!" I got up from the bed and stretched my back, "What time is it?" "It's one-thirty, Sam. I don't see how you sleep that long." "Me neither. Leave so I can change." "Yes ma'am." Once she left, I went straight to my closet. I dressed myself in black shorts, a zebra striped shirt, a studded belt, and my knee-high converes. I straightened my bangs and put it up in a ponytail. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. Hilary was waiting at the door for me, "Hurry, Amber's already in the car and our cousin Emily is waiting for us." When I got in the car, Amber looked at me and then laughed. "What?" ,I asked her. "You look like a gothic version of Daisy Duke!" When we arrived in the parking lot at the amusement park, Emily was waiting on us with aunt Jane. As soon as I got out of the car, Emily ran up to me and gave me a big bear hug. "Sam! I'm so happy you came to live in Germany!" "Me to!" ,I said lieing. "Enough talking and lets go have some fun!" ,Aunt Jane said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. This freakin roller coster had to many freakin hoops in it! Amber was to busy laughing at me, for screaming to much. Finally, the horror stopped. "Omg! Your such a chicken ,Sam!" Emily and Hilary started laughing at me too. "Well, I can't help it! That was the first roller coster, I've been on with that many hoops!" We all got in line for another roller coster but this one didn't have hoops, it just goes really fast. All of us got in line, Amber and Emily were riding together and me and Hilary were suppost to ride together but instead she's riding with a 6-foot guy with dreadlocks and so I ended up with his twin brother. His twin was so hot! He had black hair to his shoulders and was teased a little bit and he was 6 foot too. Even though he wore make-up, that didn't bother me. Damn! He was sexy! "Looks like we'll be riding together." He was talking to me! "Yeah, it looks that way." "I'm Bill by the way", and then he held his hand out. I reached out and shook his hand, "I'm Sam." "Nice to meet you Sam. I hope you don't mind answering this question, but do you know who I am?" "Yeah, your Bill. Remember you told me your name, just now?" "Wait, so you just know me as Bill nothing else just Bill?" _Alrighty then, this guy has officially lost his mind!_ "Yea, I just know as you Bill. Why did you ask me if I knew you as someone else?" "I was just being curious thats all. Are from around here?" "No but I guess I will be now. I just moved here recently." "Why did you move to Germany for?" "Oh my sister, Hilary, got a job here." "Oh. Will I see you at school?" "Probably not. I'm going to a English speaking school. Do you go to one?" "No, I go to a public school." "Well that sucks! It would've been nice to see you there." Bill looked at me and smile and I smiled back. He was about to say something, but the cart came to a stop. Everybody got into the ride, Me and Bill were in the seat behind Amber and Emily and Hilary and his twin were behind us. Amber turned her head around to look at me, "Sam, try not to scream my head off again!" "Ok Amber!" "She'll be fine Amber",Emily said. "Yea your right, she'll be fine. She has her man to protect her!" OMG!! I turned my face away from Bill, so he couldn't see me blush and Amber must of noticed cause she died laughing.

Just as I thought things might get worser, Amber turned back around to face us. "Don't forget the rules of this ride ,Sam!" "What are you talking about?" "Sam, on the sign it clearly says no kissing! So you two better keep your hands off each other or you'll get kicked off the ride!" She turned around laughing again and I know why my face was red like a tomatoe. I looked up at Bill and he was just as red as me in the face. He looked at me and then we started laughing together. After the ride, I had a huge a head rush. "Wow, thats the best roller coster, I have ever rode!", I said. "Well, I don't know about that, but I did like it." "What did you like about it?" Bill reached down and grabbed my hand. "Sam, my favorite part about the ride was being with.." Bill didn't have time to finish his sentence cause he's twin interuppted him. "Bill, mom is waiting for us, we have to go." "Ok just wait a minute, Tom! Sam do you have a cell phone?" I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, "Yea." He grabbed my phone and dialed his number in my contacts and then he gave it back to me. Tom grabbed Bill's wrist and started to run toward the exit. "Call me!", Bill shouted back. "I will!",I shouted back to him.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

When I got home, I went straight up to my room. I laid on my bed and listened to my ipod. I stared at the ceiling as I daydreamed to the song "Never Leave Me" by Seether. I thought of Sam. I thought of her unique personality and how small she is. Her height was about 5 foot 2 and she was scrawny but not anneraxic scrawny but a healthy scrawny. The weird thing was that she didn't know who I was. She knew me as a normal person and not the lead singer of Tokio Hotel. Would I be able to have a normal relationship with her? What am I doing! I don't know her that much and I'm already imagining us together, but I want to be with her. For some reason I felt like she's the one, the one for me. I hope she calls me.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I woke up for my first day of school in Germany. Exciting! Yawn. I put on my school uniform, this one of the reasons why I hate private schools. As I was fixing my make-up, Amber came in my bathroom. "Sam, just look at this", she said pointing to her uniform, "I feel like i'm going to church!" "Your just saying that cause your wearing a skirt." I fixed my skirt making it 5 inches above my knee. "Why did you just do that?" ,she asked me. "I hate a skirt being at my knees." "Whatever you say. So have you talked to your loverboy yet?" "No not yet." "Well when we get home, you and I are going to call him." "Fine, lets just get today over with."

We arrived at the enormous school building. We could tell people would be hating on us cause girls were already giving us evil stares. Me and Amber just laughed about it and went straight to the office. An old woman came at the desk to talk to us. "I may help you girls?" "Umm...We're new here and so we came to get our schedules" ,I told her. "Names?" "Sam and Amber Madison." She went through a stack of papers and got two sheets out. "Here we are", she gave us our schedules, "I hope you two enjoy it here." "We'll try!" ,Amber said, "Sam, tell me your schedule." "Ok. English, Science, Algebra, lunch, gym, study hall, and drama. You?" "I have English, Algebra, Science, lunch, gym, study hall, and then a technology class." "Well at least we have English, lunch, gym, and study hall together." "True. We should go find our lockers now." We found our lockers down K hall, our lockers were right beside each other. We heard the bell ring as we were putting our notebooks in it. "It's a good thing we came here on the first day coming back to school!" "Your telling me", I told Amber. A girl came up to the locker beside me. She was the same height as me and her hair was brown and had bangs like me. "You must be new here", she said. "How did you know?" "Cause I've never seen you before." "That's probably how you know." She laughed and said, "I'm Brooke." "I'm Sam." "Cool! Can I see your schedule?" "Sure" ,I said and gave her my shedule. She gave it back to me and said, "We have lunch and the other classes after lunch together." "Cool! So I guess i'll see you at lunch." "I'll see you then! Bye Sam." "Bye", I said and went to first period.

Me and Amber went to the lunch room and looked for Brooke. "Over here, guys!" ,Brooke yelled. We went to where Brooke was and found three other girls sitting with her. "Everybody these are my new friends Sam and Amber." "Hi",they said in a unison. "Hi" ,me and Amber said. Brooke pointed her finger at the girl beside her, "This is Mary", she pointed to the other girl beside her, "this is Allison", then she pointed at the girl beside Allison, "this is Rachel." All of us got our trays and started eating our lunch. Then three boys walked through the doors like they owned the place. "Oh god!" ,I heard Brooke say. They came at our table and scooted chairs over beside us. ''Hello ladies, how are we today?" ,one of them asked. "Jake, what do you want?" "Brooke is it wrong for me to say hi?" "Yes, now leave!" "Ok come on gu-...Well who are you two?" I looked up at him and he grinned at me. "I'm Sam and she's Amber" ,I said. "You know Sam, I could give you a special present if you want me to." Omg! What an idiot! He was cute in a way with his emo black hair and eyeliner but i'm not that kinda of girl. "Thats ok, I don't take presents from guys who stuff their pants." We all laughed and went to dump our trays and left. Brooke put her arm through mine and said, "I can tell you and I are going to be good friends!" "Totally!" ,I agreed.

I went straight to my room when I got home, and started to get on the computer but Amber came in and told me to check the mail. I sighed and went outside to check the mail. As I was checking the mail, the school bus for public schools stopped two houses down. First a dreadlocked boy wearing a cap and baggy clothes went off the bus. He reminded me of Bill's brother Tom and just when I thought it wasn't him, another boy with teased hair and wearing black jeans with an orange shirt went off the bus. Omg, it is Bill! He must of noticed somebody staring at him cause he started looking around. I looked down at the mailbox. I could feel his stare and then I heard him gasp and so I looked up at him.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

No way! "Sam!" ,I screamed and ran down toward her. When I reached her, I gave her a hug. "Miss me that much?" ,she asked me. "Yes cause you haven't called me! And why haven't you called me?" "Busy with moving in and all that." Ok, I was going to ask her what i've been wanting to ask for a while. "Ummm...Sam?" "Yes?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "No why, Bill?" "I was wondering if you want to go watch a movie tomorrow and I would'nt want your boyfriend to kill me so yeah." She laughed at what I said and I laughed with her. "Bill, I would love to go watch a movie with you!" "Awesome! I hope you like scary movies." "Oh I totally do but sometimes I get to scared." "Don't worry, if you get to scared i'll hold you." "It's a deal", she said and started walking toward her house but she turned back to look at me and said, "oh by the way tomorrows a date." "It's a deal" ,I said. She smiled and went in her house. I walked to my house and I thought, _finally!_


	3. First Date

~~~Bill's POV~~~

As I was walking toward my house, I heard a noise coming from behind a tree. As curious as I am, I went to find out what it was. "BOO!" Tom jumped right on me. "Tom, what the hell are you doing?" "Well, at first I was eavesdropping on you and when you finished asking her out and was on your back to the house, I decided to scare you and it worked! You should have seen your face! You looked like Freddy Cougar got a hold of you!" ,Tom said and started laughing. "Haha. So funny!" ,I said. Tom stopped laughing and playfully punched my arm, "Good job, Bill. I didn't know you had it in you." "What are you talking about?" "Asking Sam out. I thought that you might wait till she asks you out, but I was wrong." "Well I just couldn't wait any longer and plus I didn't want to be too late." "We better get to the house, before we worry mom to death." "You're right let's get going." "Hey Bill, let's have a race. First one to the house proves how fast they are!" "Alright, you're on!" "On your mark…get set….go!" Me and Tom raced each other all the way to our house and I won! When I would shove it in his face he would say, "Shut up Bill! You won by tripping me!"

~~~Sam's POV~~~

As soon as I got in the house, I ran straight up to my room. I closed my door and put an Evanescence cd in and Going Under started playing. I heard a knock at my bedroom door and thought 'oh no, Hilary's back from work!' but when I opened my door, it was Amber. "What are you happy about?" ,she asked me. "Nothing in particular, just a date with the hottest guy ever!" "Who is he?" "Bill!" "No way! So I see you finally called him." "No not exactly..." "Then how did he ask you out?" "He asked me when I was at the mailbox." "Wait, how does he know we live here?" "He saw me at the mailbox." "How did he see you at the mailbox?" "He saw me as he was getting off the bus and he lives two houses down from us." "Holy crap! Are you kidding me? That's so wicked!" "I know!" We both started jumping up and down. "So where are you guys going?" "To the movies. We're gonna see a scary movie and he said if I get to scared, he'll hold me!" "In that case I would be acting scared!" "Hey, when does Hilary get off of work?" "Psh! I don't know. She said when she gets off, you and I will probably be in the bed." "Well in that case, I'm going to bed." "Alrighty, night Sam!" "Night." I know it was weird to go to bed at six but I was too decked out about tomorrow.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

Today is the day! I jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, and put my clothes on. I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. Tom was already at the table. "Bill, we have a concert in Madrid, Spain next week." ,Tom told me as I was sitting down. "Next weekend? Are you sure?" "Yea dude, I'm positive. So you might have to tell your girlfriend about it." "No!" "Why not? You know you have to tell her where you're gonna be this weekend." "I'll tell her, we're going to visit some family in Spain." "Why are you going to tell her that instead of the concert?" "Listen Tom, I don't know how to tell you this but she-" "Oh god! You got her pregnant!" "No!" "Getting married?" "No. It's nothing bad." "Oh good, then what is it?" "Sam doesn't know I'm famous." Tom stared at me blankly and then busted out laughing. "Oh man, Bill. You're screwed!" "What do you mean?" "Bill, how long can you hide that from her?" "As long as I can. Tom, that's what I like about her. She knows me as a normal teen boy and not no famous singer of an awesome band." "Ok bro. Good luck to you!"

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I was so hyped up at lunch that Brooke noticed. "What are you hyped up about," she asked me. "She has a hot date tonight," Amber said. "Well, I hope you have fun!", Brooke told me. "I will!" All of us laughed. "Hey ladies how are we today," Jake asked us as he was sitting down. "We were doing fine until you got here," Brooke said. "Anyways, I couldn't help to over hear that someone has a hot date tonight," Jake said and looked straight at me. He got up and scooted his chair right beside me and real close to me. "You know, I could give you more, than whoever you're going with tonight," he said to me. "The only thing you could give me is probably a sexual disease." What I said must have got him mad cause he got up and left the lunch room. For some reason I was starting feel bad about what I just said but even that wouldn't get me down. I looked at the cafeteria clock. _Yes! Just a few more hours._ Oh crap! Now I'm starting to get nervous!

~~~Bill's POV~~~

_I wish Tom would hurry! _I looked at the clock in the hall. It read 3:02. Finally I seen him coming to his locker with a girl following him. "So I'll see you tonight, for sure?", the girl asked him. "Totally," Tom said. She nodded her head, smiled real big, and ran down the hallway to catch her friend. "Tom, I hope you're not going to give her a one night stand.", I asked him as we were going down the hallway. He didn't say anything he just smiled at me. "Tom, I can't believe you." "What? Maybe you should try it sometime." "I don't think so. I rather look for true love, not love that lasts for an hour." Tom laughed and I just rolled my eyes. When we walked outside to board our bus, Rose ran over to me. "Hi Bill!" "Hi." I tried to hurry to the bus but it was hard to do with her walking in front me. "So…Are you free tonight?" Oh come on! Believe it or not, she would ask me this everyday. "Sorry Rose, but I have a date tonight." She stopped dead in her tracks. "WHAT!? Who is she? Who old is she? Where does she live?" "Rose, it's none of your business, so just leave me alone!" She got mad cause she stomped away and Tom laughed as we boarded the bus.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

It was almost time for my date and I was still choosing my outfit. I finally decided to wear black ripped skinny jeans, black and white stripped t-shirt, and high tops under my skinny jeans. I left my hair straight but I redid my makeup. I heard a knock at my door. It opened and Amber stuck her head in. "Sam, Bill's here and you better hurry cause Hilary is giving him evil stares." I grabbed a coat and went downstairs into the living room. When I went in, Bill immediately stood up from the couch and walked over to me. "Wow, you look great!", he said to me. "Thanks." I looked down at the floor cause I knew I was blushing. Hilary came over to us, "Don't stay out to long, you need to be home by 12 and if you're not, you will be in so much in trouble!" "Ok I get it, bye!" I grabbed Bill's arm and ran out of the house. When I got outside, there was a black car with a man holding the door open. "I'm sorry if this is too much but I don't have my license yet and plus I didn't want my mom taking us," Bill told me. "No, it's fine, thank you." Bill let me in the car first and slides in really close to me. "So what movie are we watching tonight?", I asked him. "Umm...Disturbia." "Oh awesome! My friend Brooke said it was a good movie." He smiled and I was hoping he would say something but he didn't. It was silent for a minute, so I decided to say something. "So Bill, how old are you?" "17. How old are you?" Omg! He's 17! "I'm 15." "Good, at least your still old enough for me." The car stopped, so that must have meant that we were at the movies. Bill opened the door and reached his hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled me out of the car. He bought our tickets, popcorn, and drinks. We went to take our seats and realized we were the first ones there. I got bored and so I took a piece of popcorn and threw it up in the air and it landed in my mouth. Bill laughed and said, "I can't believe you do that too!" "Well, this would have been better if I had a spoon!" We both laughed and we started doing the popcorn thing together until people started coming in. I was glad that nobody sat near me and Bill cause we had the corner to ourselves. The beginning of the movie was really sad cause the boy lost his dad in a car accident just like the way I lost my parents. I tried not to think about it. Me and Bill reached in the popcorn bucket at the same time and then we pulled back at the same time. He smiled at me and I turned my head. Damn my blushing gift! In the middle of the movie, I felt Bill's arm go around my shoulders. He made the move! I decided to make this last. I laid my head against his side and he hugged me tighter.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I pulled her real close to me but the stupid chair arm was in the way. I moved my arm from around her shoulders and she automatically sat up. When she did, I pushed the chair arm up and placed my arm around her shoulders again. She laughed and laid her head against my side again. I hugged her tighter to me. I wanted to kiss her but I didn't know if she wanted me to kiss her. I decided to stay like this until the movie was over. When the movie was over, we threw our trash away and walked to the car. "That movie was more funny than scary," Sam said. "Tell me about it," I said as I opened the door for her. I slid in beside her. "My favorite part was when he punched his Spanish teacher!" I laughed at what she said and she laughed with me. "What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked her. "I don't know yet. Why?" "I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow, so that I could take you on another date, if you want to." "Ok! So, where you gonna take me?" "Do you like four wheelers?" "Omg, Bill! I love driving four wheelers!" "Awesome then I have an awesome place to take you." She smiled and laid her head against my arm and I placed my hand on her knee. There was a hole in her pants just above the knee and so to play around with her, I slid my hand up to where the hole was and traced her exposed skin from the hole with my finger. She didn't push my hand away like I thought she would, instead she scooted closer to my side. The trip to her house was fast. I walked her to her front door. I was hoping for a kiss but I didn't want to push my luck. "Bill, I had a good time tonight." "Really?" "Yea. I hope we have fun tomorrow." "Oh trust me, we will have a blast!" She laughed and opened her door but before she went inside, she kissed me on the cheek. When I got home, I went to my room and got on the computer. "Did you have fun?" I turned around and found Tom sitting on my bed. "Yea it was pretty fun, I just can't wait for tomorrow." "You're going out with her again?" "Yea and tomorrow I'm taking her to that old playground that we found last summer." "In the woods?" "Yes. I'm taking her on a four wheeler." He was quiet for a moment. "Did you kiss her?" "No but she kissed me on the cheek, so that counts!" "What about tomorrow? Are you going to kiss her then?" "I want to but I don't know if she wants to kiss me." "Well whatever happens just don't fall to deep." I nodded my head and he got up and left my room. I wasn't going to say nothing because the truth is I already fell deep.


	4. Surprise Kiss!

~~~Sam's POV~~~

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I opened my window to see what the temperature was outside. It was cool, so I decided to wear blue jeans and a purple and black zebra stripped t-shirt and of course my converses. I went downstairs and found Hilary eating her breakfast. I grabbed a banana, sat down and started eating it. "Sam, I need to talk to you." "Ok then start talking." "I don't know how to tell you this but I have a bad feeling about you and Bill going out." "So most likely, you're saying you don't like him?" "I'm sorry but that's what I'm trying to say." "Hilary, I really don't care what you think cause I'm still going to go out with him." I didn't give her time to tell me something else. I went outside and sat on the stairs. After a while, I heard the four wheeler. Bill stopped the four wheeler and I jumped up from the stairs and ran toward him. "Do you think that I might need a coat?" I asked him. "Nope. It feels warm out today." I smiled and hopped on. "Hold on." I did as he said. I held on to him around the waist. He drove it back to his house and went in the backyard of his house and down a trail in the woods. Wow, it was beautiful in the woods. We finally reached our destination. He got off first and helped me off. It was a playground with vines all over it. Awesome! Something silver in a tree caught my eye. Bill grabbed my hand, "I hope you like it here." I looked up at him, "It's perfect." He started pulling me away from the tree. "Bill there's something in that tree." "Are you sure?" I nodded and headed for the tree. He grabbed my arm and I looked up at him. "Be careful." "Ok." I climbed the tree until I reached the branch. I scooted toward the silver chain. I looked down and found Bill watching me. I was high up and the bad part is that I'm scared of heights. I grabbed the chain and examined it. The chain had a tiny cross on it. Suddenly, I heard the branch breaking. I sat frozen on the branch cause it would break more if I moved. "Sam?" The branch broke more and finally the branch broke. "Sam!", Bill yelled as I screamed. Bill caught me before I hit the ground. When he caught me, he fell to the ground with me on top of him.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"I'm so sorry!", Sam said. She was about to get off me but I grabbed her and pulled her down back on me. I couldn't take this any longer. I grabbed her face and kissed her. She pulled away and slapped me but not to hard. She didn't get off me; she just got on her knees and pulled me up with her by my shirt. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. This girl confuses me with her mood sometimes. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her into me. When our kiss was over with, she fell limp in my arms. I felt her fingers run through my hair. I ran my fingers through her brown hair and kissed her head. "Bill?" "Hmm?" "I'm so glad I'm here with you." I pulled back and cradled her face in my hands. "Me too." She smiled and I leaned in for a kiss. I kissed her gentle. "Are you hungry?", I asked her. "Yea a little." "What do you want?" "How about pizza?" "Sounds good." We got up and walked to the four-wheeler. I was about to get on but Sam beat me to it. "What are you doing?" "I wanna drive it back to your house." She gave me a cute puppy dog face that I couldn't resist, "Fine, you can drive." She smiled and I got on and put my arms around her. She started it and off to my house we went.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

Today was the best day ever! I took a shower and dressed in my sleep threads. I heard a tapping on my window as I laid in my bed. I went to my window and found Bill outside my window. I quickly opened my window to let him in. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He gave me a grin and said, "I came to spend the night with you. I hope you don't mind." "No not at all." "Well good." I noticed that he took a shower before he came her cause he had no makeup on and he had wet hair. He was dressed in sweats and a grey t-shirt. Bill went over and pulled my black comforter down. He gave me a weird look when he seen my purple and black zebra stripped sheets. "What?" I asked him. "Now I know you love zebras!" I laughed and he did too. He came over and picked me and laid me on the bed. I cuddled to him as soon as he got beside me. I felt his arms go around me. "Sam, why did you slap me today in the woods?" "Cause you took me by surprise and I am sorry for that by the way." "It's ok, I totally understand." I tilted my head up and gave him a peck on the lips and fell asleep in his arms.


	5. A Day of Fun in the Snow

**Yay! I'm so happy! I finally finished 'Can You Beat Fate?'! XD **

* * *

~~~Sam's POV~~~

This weekend I was going over to my cousin's house, Emily. Her mom is going to be taking us to Snow Hill which was like an snowboarding place. I would of been with Bill this weekend but he told me he was going to Madrid to see his family. Aunt Jane came by my house to pick me up that afternoon. Emily was already in the car. "Eepp! This is going to be fun!" Believe it or not I was actually excited for this. "I know!" I told her. I was glad I was doing this with Emily since we have a lot of things in common and she is like a sister to me. We arrived at the hotel that was near Snow Hill around six- thirty. Me and Emily sat down while Aunt Jane got our room. When she got the key she came over to us and instead of one key there was two. "I'm sorry girls but I got two rooms." Emily and me looked at each other. "Why?" Emily asked her mom. "Cause I figured everybody would want their own bed. So you and Sam are going to have the room with two beds and I'm going to have the one bed room." Me and Emily screamed with excitement and jumped up and down. But of coures, Aunt Jane got a room beside us. Me and Emily went to our room and unpacked our stuff. We were so happy that we started jumping on the beds. "This is so exciting! We have our own room!" I told her. We were in the middle of Scary Movie when my phone started ringing. Emily quickly got up to get my phone and looked at the collar id. "Who's Bill?" Emily asked me. "A...friend." "Nope, I don't believe you" ,she told me and then answered it. "Hello?" I quickly ran to her and tried to grab my phone but she pushed me. "This is her cousin....She's right here....K here she is and nice talking to you." Instead of handing me my phone, she put it on speaker. "Hello?" I said. "Sam, I'm so glad to hear your voice." Bill said to me. "Same here." "So..when are you going back home?" "The same day as you, Sunday." "Well not anymore cause we get to go home Saturday and since you are going to be there until Sunday, I was wondering if I could go up there and see you?" "I.." Emily gave me and evil glare and whispered say yes to him. I shook my head and she nodded. I shook my head no and she nodded angrily. I shook my head no again and then she shrugged her shoulders and then she said, "yes!" "Awesome!" ,Bill said, "I'll see you then." Emily closed my phone with a huge grin on her face. "I am so mad at you right now!" I said and threw a pillow at her. She laughed and threw the pillow back at me. Then we had a pillow fight.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I closed my phone. "I thought that we went back home Sunday but I guess I was wrong," Gustav said. "I'm glad that I'm going home!" Tom said. "Well your not the only one, Bill seems super excited about it," Georg said. "Actually, I am." I told them. "Why?" Tom playfully punched Georg in the arm and told him, "Bill has a girlfriend now." "Are you serious? Holy crap, I think I might drop dead!" "Haha, very funny! Night guys I'm going to bed," I told them. I laid down in my bed and started thinking about tomorrow. As I day dreamed I fell asleep.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

Me and Emily went inside the hotel cafe to get some hot chocolate. "Man, it is so cold out there!" Emily said. "Yea, you're telling me." We've been snowboarding and then we got thirsty, so we came for some hot cocoa. We sat down at a table and we started talking about Bill. Then I felt a hand going up my arm. I turned around, looked up, and seen Bill. Bill smiled at me and sat down in a chair beside me. "Oh hello! You must be Bill." Emily told him. "Yep and you must be...?" "Emily and Sam has told me so much about you." I kicked her under the table. She just smiled at me. "I really hope so cause I don't want her to for forget me." Bill told her. I felt my face get hot, so I looked down at the table and Emily giggled. Suddenly Emily started to stand up. "What are you doing?" I asked Emily. "I'm going to teach my mom how to snowboard or ski and you two can go have some fun!" Emily told me and winked at me. "Sounds good to me!" Bill said. "Excellent, I guess I'll see you later," Emily said then got up and left. Then Bill grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. He started pulling me toward the exit. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "To my cabin."

We arrived at his cabin in minutes. He unlocked the door and let me go inside first. He shut the door and locked it. I turned to face him and then he smashed his lips against mine. He then kissed my cheek and then nibbled on my ear. I started giggling like crazy. He pulled away and headed for the back door. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "To go get the hot tub ready." "Bill, is it ok if I start the fire in the fireplace?" "Sure let me go outside and got some firewood." "No let me do it! Please?" Bill sighed and went to fix the hot tub. I ran outside to the pile of wood. I grabbed five pieces of wood and started walking back. All the snow that was on the wood started melting in my shirt. _Great! _I went to the door and turned the knob but the door didn't open. I laid the wood down and turned it again and it still didn't open. I banged on the door but nobody came. Bill was still fixing the hot tub I bet. I sat down beside the door, hoping that Bill might come open the door soon.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I went into the living room hoping to see Sam but I didn't see her anywhere. I searched the whole cabin for her and I still couldn't find her. Thats when I realized that she was still outside. I grabbed my coat and ran toward the door. I swung the door open. I was about to run off the porch but there was a pile of wood in my way. I looked beside the door and found Sam. I picked her up bridal style and ran inside. I layed her in front of the fireplace and ran back out to get the wood. I ran in and closed the door. I quickly threw the wood in the fireplace and set it on fire. I ran over to Sam and started to freak. She shook violently. I quickly ran to the bedroom for a thick quilt and went back to Sam. I reached for her coat to pull it off and the I felt the wetness of her shirt. I quickly pulled her coat and shirt off. Luckily she wore a bra. She pressed herself against me and whispered, "Y-o-o-u're s-s-o war-r-m-m." _That's it! _I took my shirt off and then she pressed herself tighter to me. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped us tightly in it. It was so tight around us that I could feel every line of her body against me. We layed there for an hour it seemed. "Bill, you can take the covers off us and get off me cause I'm toasty warm now." I did as she said. She reached for her shirt but it was still wet and so I handed her mine. She took it and smiled. "What would I do without you?" She asked me. "That was the wrong thing to ask me." "Why?" "Cause that should be the question I should ask you." She laughed and said, "Who knows, you probably would be lonely without me." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me. "It would be true." I told her. She wrapped an arm around my neck and kissed me. Then she pulled away with an evil grin on her face and said, "Lets have a race to see who gets in the hot tub first." "Why? You know i'll just let you win anyway." "You better hope not cause if I win, you won't be able to kiss me for a whole week or maybe a month." I quickly took my pants off and started running toward the hot tub. She stood there shocked to see I already had my trunks on.


	6. Love Wins After All

~~~Sam's POV~~~

_Tap. Tap. _"Will you stop that! Gosh its so annoying!" Amber was annoyed with my fingers tapping against the kitchen bar. But I was bored so I kept on tapping. "I said stop!" She yelled at me. "Blaa!" I yelled back and started tapping my fingers against the bar again. "Gosh, why don't you go to Bill's!" "Cause he's not home." Then we heard the door unlock and Hilary came in. "Sorry but I forgot my planner. Have you seen it?" Hilary asked us. "Bar", Amber said. "So what were you two talking about?" Hilary asked us on her way out the door. "I was telling Sam to go to her bf's but she said he wasn't home." Amber told her. "Well she can now cause he just now got home." Hilary said and got in her car and drove away. _She doesn't even say bye now!_ As soon as she left, Amber was shoving me out the door. "What you doing?" I asked. "You have to leave before Derick gets here!" "Derrick?" "Sam, I'm just helping him with math nothing big!" "Ok fine!" I said and started walking down to Bill's.

I knocked on his door and waited. I knocked again and nothing but then I heard music. I followed it until I reached the garage. I looked through the window and saw Bill. _He's in a band and never told me! _I looked around and seen Tom on the guitar and then I seen two other guys. One playing the drums and the other was playing a bass. The one playing the bass stopped playing and said, "Break! I need to use the bathroom!" Tom laid his guitar on the stand and said, "I'm hungry!" "Me two!" Drum player said and started following Tom. "What about you, Bill?" Tom asked. "Nothing. I'll just stay here." Tom shrugged and left with the drum player following him. Bill went over and laid down on the couch. I walked to the garage door and found a doggy door. _I can't believe I'm about to do this! _I got on my knees and started crawling through the doggy door. I was half way through until I heard Bill say, "What the.." He didn't say the rest, instead he just stood there starring at me. I looked at him and smiled and used one of my hands to wave at him. He smiled and ran toward me. He pulled me out of the door and into one of his bear hugs. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. "To see you, silly!" I said and hugged him even more. He used his index finger to tilt my head up. His lips were just an inch away from mine when somebody cleared their throat. We looked to see who it was and it was the bass player. "Who's this?" He asked. "This is my girlriend, Sam and Sam this is Georg." Bill said. "Nice to meet you!" Georg said. I said hi back. "Bill, you never told me you were in a band." I told Bill. "Well, I-" He started saying but Georg interrupted him, "Really? Everybody knows us!" I was going to say something but Bill said, "Georg, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" "Sure", he said. "I'll be back in a minute." Bill said and kissed my forehead. When they left, I went to the couch and laid down, waiting for Bill to come back.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

When we went into the kitchen, Tom and Gustav were eating a sandwich. "So, what do you want?" He asked me. I didn't know if I should tell him about Sam but I had to. "Listen if you're not gonna say something, I'm going to go talk to your anime girlfriend." Georg said. "Sam's here?" Tom asked and then Gustav asked, "Anime girlriend?" Georg answered both questions, "Yes and she dresses like those gothic anime characters", then Georg looked at me, "What was you going to tell me?" I sighed and faced them. "This is for you and Gustav to know, Tom already knows about it." "Ok..then tell us." Georg said. "Well, don't say anything about us being in a famous band called Tokio Hotel." "Why?" "Cause she does'nt know I'm famous and I want to keep it like that but I will tell her." Georg came over to me and laid his hand on my shoulder and said, "We understand. You want to be ordinary once in while. So your secret is safe with us. Isn't that right Gustav?" Gustav had mouthful of food in his mouth so he couldn't talk, so instead he raised his thumb up and smiled. "Thanks guys." I said and went to the garage where Sam was. I went in and closed the door behind me. Sam was laying on her back on the couch, napping. I went over to her and looked up and down on her. _Georg was right, she does dress like an anime character! _Sam was wearing a black tight spandex dress with a white and diamond cross on the front. Underneath it, she wore black and white stripped tights. She also wore combat boots and she had a neck chocker with a diamond cross on it around her neck. I sat beside where she laid. I reached down and traced her bottom lip with my finger. She opened her eyes and stared at me. As I kept on tracing her bottom lip, she reached up and caressed the side of my face. I bent down and kissed her. She kissed me back. Then she sat up and grabbed my hand. "What are we doing?" I asked her. "We're going to see how good the others are on guitar hero!"

"I didn't know you were so good at that game." I told her between kisses. We were in her room, after our long day. Sam stayed so long at my house today, which caused Georg and Gustav to stay at my house tonight. Georg was going to sleep in my bed since I wasn't going to be there tonight. To tell you the truth, I didn't even stay home at night cause I would be down here with Sam. Everynight, I would take a shower and by the time I have crawled through her window, she would be coming out of the shower. "It was because I had a great partner." She told me between my kisses. "Me great? As if, I couldn't even concentrate on the game with you in front of me." I said and made a trail of kisses down her neck and back up. She laughed and said, "Oh bite me!" I knew she was using a phrase but to play around with her, I started nipping on her neck. She put her arms around me and pulled me closer to her. I knew it was time to stop. I kissed her one more time. Sam sighed and laid her head on my chest. After a while, Sam had fallen asleep. I watched her breath in and out. As I watched her a warm feeling come over me and I knew what it was but I've been trying to fight it. I would tell myself, I _liked_ Sam but the truth was I _loved _her. I just didn't want to get hurt. As I watched her, my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. I closed my eyes and told myself, '_I would take that risk for her, if I get hurt trying to love her than let it be!' _I finally felt sleep fall over me. Before I drifted to sleep, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Have sweet dreams, my love." She sighed and cuddled to me even more. I rested my chin on top of her head and fell asleep.


	7. The Truth Is Exposed

~~~Bill's POV~~~

Me and Sam has dated for two whole months and today I was going to tell her that I loved her and was nervous as hell but I didn't care about my nerves. All I wanted her to know, is that my heart is her's to take.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I couldnt wait to get home and have Bill tell me something important. Maybe he was finally going to tell me that he loved me. I remember what he said to me one night, _"Have sweet dreams, my love." _He called me his love. So he does love me! I loved him too and I would tell him about it too.

It was in the middle of lunch when Brooke asked me, "Do you know the band Tokio Hotel?" "No." "What! Are you serious?" She started digging in her purse for her ipod. She pulled out and gave me one headphone and she stuck the other one her ear and so I stuck the earpiece in my ear. A song called "Rette Mich" started playing. The voice sounded so fimiliar to me. "Do you have a picture of them?" ,I asked her. "No but I can tell you this, the lead singer is so hot!" The bell ringed and so me, Brooke, and Amber went to the library in our school for study hall. "So are you guys going to watch that new scary movie?" ,Brooke asked us. "Yes!" ,Amber said. "I can't. My boyfriend is taking me out for dinner." "OMG! You never told me you have a bf! What's his name?" ,Brooke asked. "Bill" ,just saying his name made me smile. We went to a table and sat down, Amber and Brooke went to get magazines and I worked on my algebra homework. When Brooke went back to the table and asked me, "Do you have a picture of your bf?" I nodded my head and digged out the picture of me and Bill at the mall and handed it to her. When Brooke seen the picture her mouth fell open and she stared at me like I was a celebrity. "Your bf is BILL! And you said you dont know who Tokio Hotel is." "What are you talking about?" ,Amber asked her. Brooke took one of the magazines and started flipping through it until she found the right page. She handed me the magazine and said "So looks like the rumors are true." I took the magazine and started reading it. It said 'Attention Tokio Hotel fans! There have been rumors of the lead singer ,Bill Kaulitz, having a girlfriend. It was said that Bill has been hanging around a short burnette girl but nobody has confirmed of the two having a relationship.' I looked over at the picture and there he was!

Bill was posing with Tom, Gustav, and Georg and underneath the picture said 'Tokio Hotel'. I was so mad the whole day that I didn't even talk to Brooke and Amber for the whole day. Bill was so going to get it! That afternoon right after my bus dropped me off, I got on my bike and peddled to Bill's house since he just lived two houses down from me and I didn't even change out of my school outfit. I parked my bike and ran up and knocked on the door. Tom answered the door. "Where's Bill?" ,I asked him. "Upstairs." I walked past him and went upstairs to Bill's room

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Sam opened my door and came in my room and shut the door. I jumped off my bed and walked toward her and stopped in front of her. I looked down at her and she was looking at me with a pissed off look. "Sam, what's wrong?" She never answered me she just kept glaring at me. "I know what can you help you feel better." ,I told her. I cupped her face with my hands and leaned down to kiss her but she slapped my hands and pushed me away. I stumbled and grabbed a hold of my chair so I wouldn't fall down. When I got my balance back, I turned to look at Sam and she was crying. "Why? Bill, why?", she said in a whisper. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the fact that you are in a famous band and you didn't tell me!" "Sam, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad." "Why not? You can lie to me but I can't even be mad? But why?" More tears fell from her face and her eyeliner was running down her face. "Sam, the reason why I didn't tell you was because you made me feel like a normal person and not a celebrity." I reached out to feel her face but she shook her head and ran out the door. "Sam!" I screamed chasing after her but she was already on her bike going down the road.

My sobs broke free and I feel to my knees. I hurt the person I loved more than anything else and I knew she wasn't coming back and if I went down to her house her sister would kill me. I didn't know it was raining until Tom came outside to get me with an umbrella. "Come on, Bill. She's not coming back." Tom was right she wasn't coming back. I went inside and walked the stairs and fell flat on my stomach on my bed and started sobbing again. My chest felt empty like I was the only person on Earth, alone.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I ran up to my room as fast as I can. Tears poured down my face and they wouldn't stop. I sat on the floor, curled up, and cried in my knees. _Why? Why? I loved him! I trusted him! _Even though I was pissed at him, I couldn't stop loving him. I tried to think of negative thoughts about him but I couldn't. I could only think about how much fun we had together, the way he touched me, and the kisses he gave me. I grabbed my chest and started crying. I finally fell asleep from crying so much.


	8. In Love With You

**Finally, I am back with a new chapter! Are u excited? U should be. LOL! Im just kiddin! Guess wat? Tom is finally gonna have his own POV in this chapter!**

* * *

~~~Bill's POV~~~

Days went by and I would say 2 weeks. I didn't want to do anything but just lay in my bed and sleep. Every time my phone would ring, I would jump up and grab it, but if it wasn't Sam I would'nt answer it. "Bill, come on dude, get out of bed." ,Tom said. "Shut up!" I pulled the covers over my head. "Bill, you need to get over her! There are plenty of other fishes in the sea or should I say mermaids?" I rose up to glare at him. "Damn it, Tom! You don't understand. Me and Sam were ment to be, I can feel it." "Damn, you must be in love with her, if you think that." "Now do you see? Now leave me alone!" I pulled the covers over me and I heard Tom leave my bedroom. I can't hardly even sleep cause I wasn't sleepin wth Sam. At night, I would always sneak through her window and sleep with her and yea she knew about it too. I would dread tonight cause we had a concert and I didn't want to do it, I wanted to cancel it but I wouldn't do that to our fans. I junped out of bed and decided to get my stuff for the concert.

~~~Tom's POV~~~

I closed Bill's door and went downstairs. I had to help Bill. It was horrible seeing him like this. I never knew Sam would be so important to him. I picked up the phone and dialed Sam's home number. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Hello?" "Hello. Who am I speeken to?" "Amber and who are you?" "I'm Tom, Bill's twin brother." "What do you want?" She sounded angry. "I was wondering if you could help me get Sam and Bill back together?" "Are you serious?" "Yes. Please, Bill is like depressed all the time." "That's the same with Sam too, but she has dreams about him." "How do you know?" She laughed. "She talks in her sleep and I listen to her for my entertainment." "Really? What does she say about him?" "Nothing really she just says, 'oh Bill!' It's so funny!" "So will you help me?" There was silence for a moment and then she sighed. "Sure cause I know this will help Sam too. What's the plan?" "Ok, this is what you do.."

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I was lying on my bed with my head in my pillow. My door flew open and then Brooke and Amber started jumping on my bed. "What are you fools doing!" ,I screamed at them. "We're going to a concert, lazy bones!" ,Brooke said. "Have fun!" "Sam, you are coming with me and Amber! We have backstage passes too!" "What concert is it?" "Green Day!" ,Brooke and Amber said. "Fine! I'll go to make you all happy!" "YAY!" ,they both screamed.

We arrived at concert but Hilary dropped us off at the back entrance. We went to the door and there was a huge security guard that asked to see our passes. Me, Amber, and Brooke showed him our passes and he let us through. "Ok the next part is a surprise, so your going to be wearing the blind fold, Sam" Brooke handed me the blind fold and put over my eyes. Amber and Brooke started guiding me through the hall way. They opened a door and sat me down in chair. Brooke told me to stay in the room. I nodded my head and then they left. I looked around the room and then I noticed a backpack of stuff. I thought it was nothing important but then I heard the toilet flush! I got out of the chair and walked slowly toward the door. The bathroom door opened and there he was.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

There she was! She ran toward the door and started to open it. "Please don't go, Sam." Her hands dropped from the door knob but she still wouldn't look at me, she kept staring at the ground. "Sam, will you please, please come here?" Sam walked to me but she still stared at the ground. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up but she closed her eyes. "Will you open your eyes?" Sam shook her head. "Will you open them if I give you an explanation?" She shrugged her shoulders. "The reason why I did what I did was because I wanted to protect you from the stardom and because I love you or should I say in love with you?" Sam opened her eyes and asked me, "You love me?" "Of course. Do you love me?" "Yes", Sam whispered. I cradled her face in my hands and leaned down to kiss her. I figured she would push me away but she didn't. My lips were fierce and urgent against hers. One of my hands were tangled up in her hair and the other one was around her waist. Her hands were on my hips. I wanted to see if she trusted me now, and so I brushed my tongue against her lower lip and she accepted it. I explored her mouth like a cave with my tongue and then moans escaped from her. She then explored my mouth with her tongue and moans escaped from me.

She turned her mouth from mine to breath and we were both gasping for air. I picked her up and laid her on the couch and then we started exploring each other's mouth. I pulled away and she started sucking on my neck. I wanted to get up cause my body was craving more of her but she turned my face sideways and licked me. _This isn't helping!_ ,I thought to myself. Then she brought her mouth to mine and started nipping my bottom lip. _This isn't either!_ I forgot I left the radio on and then 'Control' by Metro Station started playing. "I love this song!" Sam said and started moving her hips to the rhythm of the music. As I felt her hips move against my lower part, it started to rise up. She must of felt it because she stopped moving her hips. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't stop." I went back to kissing her and she went back to moving her hips. I rolled over and pulled her on top of me. I took my hand under her shirt, and took my finger down her spine and up again. I looked down at her and seen her eyes roll back. I grinned and rolled over so that I was on top of her.

The door of my dressing room flew open and I stopped what I was doing and turned my head to see who it was. Brooke was standing at the door, with a shocked look on her face. I sat up straight and Sam followed my lead and sat on my lap and buried her face in my chest. "Ok I was so not expecting this! I was hoping you two would kiss and make up not doing the nasty and make up!" ,Brooke said. "We weren't doing the nasty!", Sam said and buried her face back in my chest. "You might not of but you were going to, and Bill isn't Sam under the age?" "No! I turn 18 in two more months." "I'm just kidding, I know how old you are. Anyways, you better get ready, the concert is gonna start in an hour!", Brooke said and then she left. Sam sighed and started to get off my lap, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on my lap. "Bill you need to get ready for your concert." "I will in a few minutes, but right now I want to be with you." "Why? I'm not anything special." "Cause I have been without you for almost four weeks and you are special. Your special to me cause your one of a kind." There was a tear coming down from her eyes and I wiped it way. "Don't cry baby," I whisperd sweetly to her. "I'm sorry about that," she took her hand and started wiping her tears away, "it's just that I can't believe you think I'm special. Bill, I think I love you more than I should be loving you." "Your right, I'm the same way. While you were away from me, all I would do was lay in my bed and think about you and me and so I love you more than I should, but I don't care. I will always be there for you." ,I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"You need to get ready." I told him. He shook his head and layed his head in my hair. "Listen, if you get ready, the more time you will have with me." Within seconds, I was sitting on the couch. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. The door opened and Georg, Gustav, and Tom walked in. "Sammi's back!" Georg said and run to me and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. "Don't call me that!" I told him. When Georg let go of me, Gustav gave me a hug. "Nice to have you back." He told me. "Thanks." I replied. Gustav let go of me, but Tom never came over to give me a hug like the other two. I opened my arms. "Aw come on Tom. You know you want to give me a hug." He smiled and ran over to give me a hug. "I missed you little sis." Then he messed up my hair with his noogie he gave me. I punched him in the arm. "Now me angry!" He said. He acted like he was going to punch me but then me and Tom started fighting like sissy girls. "Ow! I think I broke a nail!" Tom said in a girly voice. I laughed so hard that I fell on the floor. Then Tom pointed at me and started laughing. Then someone started tickling me on my sides. "Stop!" I tried to say between laughs. Then that person rolled me over to face them. I looked up and saw Bill's smiling face. He started tickling me again. "Stop!" "I'll stop only under one condition." "And what is your condition?" "Kiss me." "No way, buddy." "Fine then. Your just going to have to feel the wrath of the mighty Bill!" He started tickling me again and wouldn't stop when I told him to. So I finally gave in and reached up to kiss him. He kissed me back and started deepning his kisses. "Aw! Look, Sammi and Billy are kissing!" Amber said in a girly voice. I looked up at Amber and Brooke. They were making kissie faces. I was going to run after them but Bill was holding me back. Then David came in and said, "Guys you're on!" Everybody ran to the stage behind him. I had to follow cause Bill had a hold of my hand. He stopped at the entrance of stage and turned toward me. "I need some luck." He told me and kissed me. I thought he was through but then he slapped my butt and winked at me before going on stage. Amber and Brooke laughed at my face expression. Oh gosh, I could only imagine what it looks like right now!


	9. Aw, why now!

**A new chapter is here! Sry it took me so long..**

* * *

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I walked down the street to the animal shelter in a happy mood for a reason. Bill and I were back together. It's been two days since our make-up at his concert. The next day was horrible cause Hilary wouldn't stop saying, 'Sam, you're old enough to get a job now so get one!' So that whole day I was looking for a job and I found one that I liked. Working at the animal shelter. Bill tried to talk me into working in something that involves being with him all the time but I rejected the offer. I opened the door to the shelter and went inside. I walked up to the desk where an old man was. "How can I help you?" He asked me. "I'm Sam. I called for a job here yesterday." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Oh thats right. Follow me so I can show you the way." "Wait. You mean no interview or anything?" He sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. "No. The animals need all the help I can find for them." He led me the way to the animals and it made me sad seeing animals in these cages. After he told me the rules and all that, he went back to the desk where you first enter the place. I went into each one and fed all the animals. Mostly they were cats and dogs. As I walked past one area, I heard a soft meow. I opened the door and seen a small white fluffy kitten. It walked to my feet and looked at me. I picked the kitten up and it started purring in my arms. I wanted to take it home so bad but Hilary would kill me. Thats when I remembered Brooke telling me how she wanted a kitten. I ran to the front desk with the kitten. "Can I keep her?" I asked him. "Sure but you need to sign some papers." "Ok!" I said with a smile on my face. I signed the papers, thanked him, and went home.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"So how are you going to tell Sam this?" Tom asked me. "I didn't even feel like going on this four month tour. Me and Sam just got back together for crying out loud!" Tom sighed. "I know its not easy for you but I'm sure she'll understand." "I know she will but I don't want to leave her just yet especially for 4 months!" "You know, you two only have a little time to be together, so I would make the best out of it." Tom was right, I needed to enjoy the few days we have together.

That night, I went down to her house and crawled through her window. I heard the shower going so she must still be in there. I sat on the bed and then I heard a purring noise. I looked over and seen a small white fluffy kitten. Sam came out drying her hair with a towel. "What's this for?" I asked pointing at the kitten. "Oh, I got her for Brooke." She said. She threw her towel in the hamper and walked toward me. Again she was wearing a pair of sweats but this time with a Garfield shirt. "Are you serious? Garfield?" I asked her. "What? He's funny ok." She sat beside me and smiled up at me. "I have some bad news I need to tell you." I told her. "Ok, what is it?" "We are going to be touring for four months straight." "Oh." She said and looked down at the floor. I tilted her head up with my finger. "We still have time to be together before I leave." She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her. Suddenly our kisses became hotter and heavier. She laid down and pulled me on top of her without breaking our kiss. She pressed herself tighter to me. My hand that was on her face made it's way to her leg. She gasped as I hitched her leg around my hip. Suddenly she pushed me off her and sat up. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I'm sorry Bill but I'm not ready to do this yet." "It's ok. I get it." She smiled and pushed me down on the mattress. She climbed on me and slept on my chest. I smiled as I kissed her hair and went to sleep myself.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

The next day I met Brooke at an ice cream shop somethin like Dairy Queens. "Hey!" Brooke said and came up to give me a hug. "Hey." I said back. After we purchased our ice cream, we went outside to eat it. "So how's life?" She asked me. "Good so far but it's gonna suck soon." "Why?" "Bill is leaving for a four month tour soon." "So?" "So? So, I won't be able to see him for four months!" "Well thats ok, you still have me." "I guess your right. oh and I got something for you!" I said and gave her a box wrapped present. She smiled at me and started ripping the wrap off of it. "Oh Sam! You shouldn't have! She's so cute!"She said while hugging the kitten. "I'm glad you liked it, so what you gonna name her?" I asked. "Hmm...what about Celia?" "Thats a pretty name!" "Thanks and I love my present by the way." She told me. As she played with Celia, I looked down at the ground, thinking. Brooke must of noticed. "Hey, whats wrong with you really?" She asked. "K but before I tell you, you gotta secret swear that you won't tell anyone." She sighed. "Ok I secret swear." "I think Bill wants to do the next step." "Omg, are you serious! Well whats stopping you?" "What!" "I mean, why not?" "Well what if we do and he finds somebody new?" "No he won't." She said rolling her eyes. "How do you know that? He travels around and I'm pretty sure there is somebody out there prettier than me." "Honey, listen to yourself! Have you not relized how much this boy loves you? Sam when you left that time, I swear Bill was devasteted. Lets say if you died, there would probably be no more Bill cause he would of died with you." I smiled up at my friend slash sister. "You're right. He does love me like the way I love him." "Duh!" I rolled my eyes and took my cell out of my bag. I started walking away so I could speak to Bill privately. "Where you going?" Brooke asked me. "To speak to Bill." I said and winked at her. "Oh ok. Just do your thing honey!"

~~~Bill's POV~~~

(The Next Night)

"Sure!", Sam said. "Awesome! I'll see you at eight." "Ok, bye!" Sam said and hanged up the phone. I ran upstairs and took a shower and then I searched through my closet to find a nice outfit. "What are you doing?", Tom asked me. "I'm looking for a wicked outfit to wear." "Why? Your just watching a movie, not unless you have other plans than watching a movie?" I froze, it's like he read my mind. Tom started laughing and said, "Bill what if she's not ready for this step?" "Well I guess nothing will happen tonight." "Well, I don't care what happens cause I won't be here to hear any of it." I was glad about that, he was going to a house party with Andreas, and my mom and step-dad went to Paris for the weekend. "Are you wearing a....?" "Yes Tom! You better hurry to the party." Tom looked at his watch and said, "Alright see ya later and remember to play it safe."

About 40 minutes later, my doorbell went off. I ran toward the door and opened it. When the door opened, Sam smiled a big smile and so I smiled, just seeing her smile made me tingly in the inside. I looked over her and I was dazzed by her outfit. She was wearing a strapless mini black spandex dress with fishnets underneath and she wore black leather, knee high boots. "I hope my outfit isn't to much.", she said. "No, no, not at all. You look fine to me." I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, I locked the door and if Tom wanted in, he would use the key. "I hope it's not a scary movie," she said while unzipping her boots. "Sorry, babe but were watching The Grudge!" She got up and took my hand. "I love the Grudge movies!", she said. "I know, thats why were watching it." We went to my bedroom, hand-in-hand. Sam went to sit on my bed, while I put the movie in. I pressed play and went to sit beside Sam on my bed. Sam snuggled against my side and I put my arm around her. "What if I get to scared?", she asked me playfully. "I guess, I would have to make you forget your fear." "Really now. Well guess what? I'm scared." I smiled and rolled on top of her and kissed her. She giggled and I asked her, "Are you scared now?" She nodded her head and then we started making out. She put her arms around me like she was hugging me and then pulled herself closer to me. I felt every line of her body against mine. She pulled my shirt off and started kissing my chest and after a minute I pulled her mouth back up to mine. Her hand went down my chest to my jeans, she unfastened the button and started unzipping my zipper. I grabbed her wrist and pinned them down. "Are you sure your ready for this?", I asked her. "Yes I never been so sure before." We craved each other like the way people craves oxygen and all night we showed each other our love for each other.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I woke up to someone kissing my lips. I opened my eyes slowly and found Bill giving me soft pecks on my lips. "Mourning." I whispered to him. "Mourning to you too." He whispered back. He started kissing me again and held me closer to him. I loved this so much except for the soreness I was feeling in some places. "What time is it?" I asked him. "A little bit after 10." "Wow I guess I must be getting home." I started to crawl over him to get out of the bed since he had it against the wall to get out, but he pulled me down on top of him. "What are you doing? Do you want me to end up dead?" I told him. "You're not going to die." He chuckled. "Yeah I'm dead if Hilary catches me!" "She's not gonna catch you cause your supposedly at Brooke's right now and you don't come home until 12." I looked up at him, shocked. "You mean you did this for me?" I asked. He sighed and started caressing my cheek and used one of his fingers to brush my bottom lip again and again. "Babe, I would do anything if it meant us being together." He whispered sweetly. I let out a long sigh. "What now?" He asked concern. "What are we going to do until its time for me to go?" Suddenly I saw that sexy smirck on his face. "I know what we can do." He rolled over on top of me. I giggled like crazy as he nibbled on my neck. "Bill, stop." "Do you really want me to?" He asked teasingly and trailed his hand down to my hip. "Since you put it the way..." "Thats what I thought." He said and his lips smoldered mine. "Bill, I love you so much." "I love you too." As he nibbled and licked my ear, I decided to tell him something. "Oh guess what? I have a nickname for you." I felt him chuckle in my neck. "K what is it?" "Billybear!" "Hmm, I like it." He kissed my neck as his hand trailed down my leg and hitched over his waist and did the same thing with my other leg. He placed his hands on the pillow on each side of my head. "I hope your ready for this." "Ready for what?" He chuckled darkly. I put my hands on his back cause I knew what he was going to do. My nails digged in his back and he seemed to enjoy it. Lets leave it to that..

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had to finally leave for my tour. Sam was hugging on to me and I was hugging her. Tom walked over to us and stood behind Sam signaling me to come on but I shooed him away with my hand and he signaled me that I have five minutes with her. She looked up at me and laid her chin on my chest to look at me. We were at the airport by the way. "Billybear, I'm gonna miss you so much." "I'm gonna miss you too, boo." "Well at least you won't be able to forget me." I smircked at her. "How can I? You gave me the ride of my life yesterday night." Sam blushed a deep red and looked away. I gently grabbed her chin to look at me. "Please don't do that. I love seeing you blush." She smiled at me and raised up to kiss me. I kissed her back and held her face there for a while. We were interupted when someone cleared their throat. Me and Sam looked up. It was Tom. "Bill, come on we have to go!" "Fine i'll be there in a minute!" Tom sighed and walked away. "I have something for you." I told Sam. "What? Bill you didn't have to.." "Yes I do since I missed your sixteenth b-day." Her b-day was during the time we splited up for a while. I was wearing a neckless that had a skull on it so I decided to give it to her. I took it off and placed it around her neck. "Now you can remember me all the time." She was speechless. I bent down to kiss her again and let go but before I did I said, "Love you, boo." "Love you too, billybear." I started walking away but I ran back to her and gave her a long kiss. During this I held on tight to her. I felt someone grab my arm. "Come on loverboy, we're going to miss the plane." Tom said and started pulling me away. "I promise to call you or text you everyday!" I yelled to her. "Ok!" She yelled back "I love you boo!" I yelled to her again. "I love you too, billybear!" Before I rounded the corner, she blew me a kiss and I acted like I caught it and put in my pocket and she laughed. "God, you two make me sick! With gooey gagas!" Tom said as we were getting on the plane and I laughed.


	10. Racing, Tattooes, and, wait a hospital!

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"Thank you!" I screamed to the fans before running off stage. "Excellent show, boys!" Jost told us. "Thanks" We told him. Jost started talking to us but I snuck away and went to my dressing room. I got my phone out of my bag and checked it. I sighed. No one called me so I decided to check my text messages. Wow, it seems people text more than call. I scrolled through them looking for one, until I found it. 'I miss you so much! Call me or txt me bak if u can. Anyways, I hope ur having fun on ur tour and remember I luv ya!' I looked up at the clock. 11:23 p.m. _Hmm..I wonder if she's in bed? There's only one way of finding out. _I dialed Sam's number. It ringed a couple of times until someone answered it. "Sam?" I said. "Bill?" "Yea?" "Is it really you this time?" She asked. "Yea who else could it be?" "Tom cause he called me like two hours ago and was like, 'hey babe, what you up to?' And I was like, 'nothing much you', and then he was like, 'nothing either but I know what we can do', and I was like, 'what', and he said, 'why don't we talk dirty', and I knew it was Tom and hung up the phone." "Looks like I'm gonna have to talk to my brother later, but other than that how did you not know it was me?" I asked her. "Cause your too good of a boy to do something like that." "Oh really? That's not what were you telling me while we were having-" "Don't even say the word! Plus, what was I saying to you?" "Are you sure want me to?" She sighed. "Sure go ahead." "Oh, you naughty boy!" I tried to tell her in a girl voice. I could totally imagine her cherry red face in my head. "I hope you never say that again!" She said laughing. "So what you doing tomorrow?" I asked her. "Nothing really." She told me. "What do you mean by nothing?" "I mean same old, same old." "Oh.." After a while, I heard her yawn. "Well let me get off so you can go to sleep." She yawned again. "I'm not sleepy." She told me. "You keep telling yourself that. Bye I love you." "I hate it when you do this! Bye love you too, billybear." "Night." "Night." I closed my phone and put it in my bag and made my way to the rest of the gang.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Amber was already there. I made a toaster strudel and sat down beside Amber to eat it and that's when I noticed Hilary wasn't here. "Where's Hilary?" I asked her. "Work, so now we finally get to do what I want today." She said and grinned at me. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "You, Brooke, and I are going to meet someone today." "No! I'm already dating Bill!" "I know that! This person can make us fake I.D.s." "I don't know. I promised Bill, I would stay out of trouble." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "He won't know that, because he's not here to know that. So what do you say?" I looked down at the table. "Fine, I'll do it but you better not tell him!" "I promise I won't, so you better get upstairs and get ready." I sighed and went upstairs to my room and got ready.

After we got our I.d.s, we went to the ice cream café. "So what we doing tonight?" Amber asked. "I would like to go to the punk club that everyone's talking about." Brooke said. "Let's do it then! What do you say Sam?" I looked up at them. "I guess." I told them. "Awesome!" Brooke said and gave Amber a high five. "What did you always dream of doing?" Brooke asked me. "Ever since I met Bill, I wanted to get his name tattooed above my heart on my chest." I told her. "Then go do it." Amber told me. "No thanks I don't want to be murdered by Hilary right now." "Fine then, I'll get one if you get one." Amber told me. "Are you serious?" I asked her. "Yes, I swear." I smiled at her. "Fine then let's go get it done." Amber said. We made our way to the tattoo shop. Amber was getting a rose on her back and I was getting Bill's name above my heart on my chest. The tattoo artist led me and Amber to a station. Amber was first. She acted like it didn't hurt. When he got through he took to a mirror and gave her a mirror that she can hold, so she could see the tattoo on her back and she loved it. I was next. Brooke held my hand tight, so if it hurt, I got to squeeze her hand to death. Amber must have had something wrong with her, cause the pain was unbearable. After the torture was over he led me to the mirror to show me my tattoo. I looked in the mirror and I loved it! **Bill **was beautifully written on my chest above my heart. I was thrilled to have it but I had to hide it from Hilary and Bill even though he had one. A star on the right side of his hip. After that we went to stand in line of the club entrance.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

After my hair was done getting worked on. I looked in the mirror at it. It was in a hedge hog look or lion's mane look. It might look strange to some people, but I loved it and I'm sure Sam would too. I took my cell out and handed it to Tom. "Take a picture of me." I told him. "Why?" "So I can send Sam a pic of my new hairstyle!" "Fine." After he took a pic of me he handed my phone back. _Hmm, not bad._ I sent her the pic of my new hairstyle. Moments later I got a text back. 'I love it! XD' I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. "What did she say?" Tom asked. "She said she loved it!" I said thrilled. Tom chuckled. There was a knock on the door and one of the security dudes popped his head in. "There's some girls with backstage passes her." He told us. "Let come in then." Tom said. I went over to a chair and sat down. I had no interest in these girls and the only I did have interest for, she was back in Germany. I never realized it until now, but life sucks sometimes. As Tom, Georg, and Gustav talked to them, I browsed the internet on my cell. "Hey." I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around and was shocked to who it was. "What do you want?" I asked her. "Now that's not the way, you talk to your classmate is it?" "No but to you it is." I told her. Rose laughed. "I see you left your slut at home." Rose told me. "DON"T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!!" I screamed at her. The whole room grew quiet. I looked at Rose and she looked like I hurt her feelings. Good, she deserved it. I got up and left the room and went to the cafeteria.

I took all my anger out on eating on the buffet out. _I have never wanted to punch a girl so bad before! _Speaking of the devil, she came and sat beside me. I just glared at her. "Can I ask you a question?" "You better hope it's a nice one cause one of us will be in the hospital, while the other ends up in jail." I told her. "It's a nice one." She told me. "K ask me." "I was wondering do you have feelings for me at all?" I starred at her. "You wanna know the truth?" I asked her. She nodded her head eagerly. "You always were a friend to me and you always be like that to me, but not like feelings that you have for me." She nodded her head in understandment. "Tell me something else, though. Do you love your girlfriend a lot?" I smiled and nodded my head. She suddenly got up and left the room and I just shrugged to myself.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

_Wow, what a rush! _I thought to myself as I got out of the racecar. "Wow, you really know how to drive a racecar!" Brooke told me. "Thanks!" I told her. "I didn't know you could drive one." Amber told me. "Well, do you remember all the times I would be late for our family diners and I would say I was at the library?" I asked her. "Yea?" "Well, I was really at the track practicing how to ride one of these babies." "Oh that's probably why." She said and then laughed. "I can't wait for next year!" Brooke said. "Why?" I asked. "Cause we'll be in the eleventh grade and that means just one more of school after that!" She said "True." I said and laughed. "What about Bill?" Brooke asked. "He'll be graduating this year." I told her. "Wow." Brooke said amazed. "Yea Sam's dating an older man!" Amber said laughing. "Ha-ha so funny!" I told her and she laughed even more. I sighed and laid my head on top of my folded arms on the table. "What now?" Amber asked. "Yesterday was Bill's b-day and I didn't get to see him." I told her sounding depressed. "So? You got to talk to him." She told me. "Actually no I didn't. I left him a voicemail telling him happy birthday and he hasn't called me back." "So?" She asked confused. "I haven't talked to him in two days." I told her. "He's probably been busy, so don't get all depressed." Amber told me. "Yea, cause you know how hard working these rockstars are these days!" Brooke added. "Your right I guess." I told her.

I sat in the living room watching TV. "What are you watching?" Amber asked and sat down joining me. "Buffy the vampire slayer." I told her. "What's this one about?" "It's where she's invisible." "Oh I love this one!" It was silent for a while until she said something. "Did Bill ever call you back?" "Yep and you were right he was super busy." "Told ya!" I rolled my eyes. "That was the last time I talked to him, but he told me he was calling me tonight." "When did he call you?" She asked. "Yesterday." Amber nodded her head and went back to watching tv. Bill called me two days after his birthday. "Hey did you watch that doctor show last night?" Amber asked me. "No." "Man, you missed it! This girl had something wrong with her vocal cords, so the doctor did surgery on her and then he must of messed up on her." "Why do you say that?" I asked her. "Cause she died." "Oh." Was all I said and went back to watching tv. Hours passed and Bill still haven't called me yet. I looked up at the clock. 9:30. "Do you think he forgot about me?" I asked Amber. "Remember, your dating a rockstar!" She told me. "Yeah, your right." After a while the phone began to ring. I knew it wasn't Bill cause he called me on my cell every time he called me. Me and Amber sat on the couch watching tv, not bothering to answer it. "Don't strain yourselves, I'll get it." Hilary told us and answered the phone. After she got off, she ran to the living room. "That was Simone." Hilary said. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "It's Bill." "What happened?" I asked frightened now. "He's having surgery. There's something wrong with his vocal cords." I remembered what Amber told me about that girl having surgery and she died and then everything went black.

"Sam!" Hilary said as I was opening my eyes. I realized I was still at the house. "Get to me to the hospital now!" I told her. "But-" "No now!" She didn't argue any more with me. Hilary started the car and helped me in and then we rushed to the hospital. I laid my head on the window, hoping the coolness of the window would help my headache would go away. When we arrived at the hospital, Hilary tried to help me out but I rejected. "Sam, you look unstable right now." Hilary told me. "I'm fine." I reassured her. "Did you bring her meds just in case she has her killer headache?" Amber asked her. "Yea, it's in my purse." Hilary told Amber. We made our way into the waiting room to find Tom, Georg, Gustav, Simone, and the rest of his family. Simone came over to us. "Oh sweetheart, I'm glad you came." She told me and gave me a hug. As Simone went over to give Amber and Hilary a hug, I ran over to Tom. Tom stood up and gave me a hug. "How's he doing?" I asked him. "We don't know anything yet." He told me. I sat down in a chair beside Tom. I was happy that it was beside the wall. I laid my head on the wall and went to sleep. I woke up to find Hilary beside me and not Tom. "Where's Tom?" I asked her sleepily. "Went to see Bill, he got out of surgery twenty minutes ago." "He's out, so I can see him now?" I asked her. "Nope, they only let the family back there to see him." "Oh." I crossed my arms. "How long was I out?" I asked her. "An hour. Does your head hurt?" "Na, I'm fine." I looked at Amber to find that she dozed out too. I sighed and started reading magazines.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"Hey dude, you fill better?" Tom asked. I glared at Tom. _Oh yes, just great!_ I wanted to say to him but I couldn't talk for two days. "Is there anything else I need to know?" Mom asked the doctor. "Yes, I'm sending him to voice rehab after this." "Ok thanks." She told him. The doc nodded his head and left the room. Tom started to leave the room. "Where you going?" Mom asked him. "To check on Sam, Hilary said she was having a fever." I looked around for a piece of paper and pen. 'Sam's here?' I wrote and gave it to Tom. "Yea, she's in the waiting room." "Do you want him to get here for you?" Mom asked. I nodded my head. I was glad to have a mom that could read your mind. Tom sighed and left. I sat there waiting. Then I heard footsteps. As soon as the door opened, my face lit up but dropped as soon as I seen Tom and not Sam. I grabbed a piece of paper. 'Where is she?' "She won't come, she's afraid that she'll get you sick." He told me. "I'll go get here." Mom said and left with Tom right behind her. Mom came back. My face lit up again as I seen Sam behind her. Sam came in the room, "I'll give you two some privacy", mom said and closed the door behind her. Sam stood far away from my bed. I motioned her with my finger to come closer but she shook her head. 'Why not?' I mouthed to her. "I don't want to get you sick." I glared at her. I motioned her with my finger one more time but she shook her head again. If she wasn't coming to me, then I was going to her. I started to put my leg over the bed to get out. "No, stay in bed!" She said and ran over to me to push me back down in the hospital bed. As she did, I pulled her on top of me. "You're going to get sick." She said in my chest and I just shrugged. She sat up quickly and stared at the floor. I sat up staring at her. "I want you to think about your health before anything else. Even if it involves me." I can't believe she was saying that. Sam's my first priory, not my health. I crawled down to her so I could sit beside her. I gently turned her face toward me and cupped it. 'I don't care.' I mouthed her. I leaned down to kiss her and when she opened her mouth to say something to me, I stuck my tongue inside her mouth. Her hands that were on my arms meant to push me away, fell limp in my lap.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

As soon as my hands fell limp in his lap, I knew he won and he knew it too. As his tongue rolled around in my mouth, I felt him smile against my lips. I left my tongue still, cause I don't fight fair. I felt his tongue move against mine, wanting me to move along with his tongue but I rejected. He slid his tongue out and glared at me and I smiled back at him. After a while of us glaring each other down, I started to miss the way his stud felt against my tongue. I looked down glaring at the floor. I hated the way he affected me, cause of him I needed him more than air! He raised my head up with his hand, so I could look at him. 'Don't reject me.' He mouthed to me before leaning down to kiss me. I opened my mouth to allow him access. I felt his tongue against mine again and instead of rejecting, I moved mine with his. I felt one of his hands knot up in my hair. I put my arms through his and placed my hands on his shoulders. I moved my mouth away so I could breath. As I turned my head, Bill kissed me on my cheek and down to my jaw and made the trail over and over. "Maybe we should stop." I told him breathless. He shook his head and turned my mouth back to his. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I allowed him in. After I allowed him with all the fun with my tongue, he slid his out and started giving me soft pecks. He finally laid down with pulling me down beside him. I looked up at him and realized how tired he was. I pulled myself on my elbows and started caressing the side of his face. "You should go to sleep." I told him. He shook his head. I knew why he didn't want to sleep cause he was scared he might not see me when he wakes up. "I'll still be here when you wake up." I told him. 'Promise?' He mouthed to me. "Promise." I told him as I gave him a soft peck on his lips. He smiled and went to sleep. I looked up at him and felt tears tearing up in my eyes cause I knew this was going to be the last time I would see him for a while.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

When I woke up, I stretched over to feel for Sam but ended up with sheets instead. I sat up, looking on both sides of me and found nothing. Before I started losing my mind, I found her fast asleep on the recliner. I smiled to myself. After a while I started to get bored, so I turned on the tv. There was nothing on, so I stuck with watching mtv. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sam stir. I looked over at her and watched her. She must have been burning up cause she took her shirt off and was in her tank top. As she rolled over facing me, I noticed something was on her chest. I got out of the bed and went over to where she was. I got down on my knees beside the recliner. I realized it was my name. She tattooed my name on her. For some reason I was over joyed instead of being mad. I was so happy cause I knew what this represented. She was mine and nobody else's and every part belonged to me. All of her was mine. I started caressing the tattoo and she woke up. "Bill?" She said in a sleepiest voice. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Suddenly a surprised look crossed her face as she realized I just seen her tattoo. She jumped up and put on her shirt and looked at me. "Bill, please don't be mad at me. I just wanted to let you know that you have my heart." I got a piece of paper and wrote, 'I thought it meant that you were mine?' and gave it to her. She smiled at me. "I do belong to you." She told me. I leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. She pulled back and looked at my tattoo that was on my arm. "At least I'm not the only one that a got a new tattoo." Then she pulled her lips back to mine.


	11. You mean I have to wait!

**Ok there's lots of added to favorite story and story alerts. So can I have sum reviews please? Anyways {drum roll} doodoo here is the next chapter! Wow I am a weird child! Enjoy!**

* * *

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I packed my stuff as quick as possible. "Slow down, you look like a tornado!" Tom told me as he gathered his stuff. I placed my last my suitcase out in the hall. "Sorry, but I want to get home." I told him. Security took our suitcases down to the car. "Alright let's hit the road!" One of them said. We made our way to the airport and got on the plane. Finally, I was going to chill with Sam for a while. It was February already. In last September was when I went to the hospital over my surgery. My last time seeing her was when I was in the hospital cause after that I went straight to voice rehab and then I went back on my four month tour.

I walked in the airport lobby and waited for Tom to get the car. "BILL!" I spun around to see who called my name and Sam was running toward me. I dropped my bag as she leaped into my arms. She grabbed my face and kissed me while I held her in my arms. "Did you miss me that bad?" "No." I looked at her, confused and before I was thinking of the worst she said, "I missed you terribly!" I laughed at what she said. "I missed you too." It was silent for a while and so I asked her, "How did you get here anyway?" "Taxi." Tom came to where me and Sam was. "Ok, I got the car lets go." "Tom, get my bag for me." "Why?" "Cause I can't carry Sam and the bag at the same time." Tom sighed reached down to grab the bag, and Sam covered her mouth as she laughed.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

Bill carried me all the way to the car that they were riding in. On the way home, I noticed Tom was more excited than usual. "What are you thrilled about?" I asked him. "Nothing really, Ok I lied, I'm getting my pimping car tomorrow!" "You got your license?" I asked him. "Yep and Bill got his after his couple of tries at the driving test." I looked at Bill, who was glaring at Tom. "You got your license, congrats!" I told him. "Thanks and the good part is I can take you anywhere you want." He said and put his arm around me. I looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss me. "My milkshake brings all the boys to the bar. Damn right it's better than yours!" Me and Bill looked at Tom with a wtf look. "What?" He asked when he took one of his headphones out. "You did realize that you were singing out loud?" I asked him. "No.." I just laughed. Tom laughed a little bit too and went back to listening to his ipod. "So what are we doing later?" I shivered as I felt his hot breath against my ear. "Well nothing cause me, Amber, and Brooke are going to the library tonight to study for our big math test." His face dropped a little. "What? You'll still see me tonight." I told him. He looked at me with an apologic face. "What?" "I won't be able to spend the night with you anymore." I felt my heart break. "Why?" "Cause I moved." "What but your mom-" "No me and Tom moved out of the house." "Oh." It was a good thing I was home. Without saying a word, I got out of the car. "Sam?" He asked out the window. I kept on walking. Then I heard the car door open and running foot steps. Suddenly, I felt his arm go around my waist and turned me to face him. "Are you mad?" He asked. "No." "What is it then?" "Nothing, I'm just tired." I told him. He smiled and picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room and laid me on my bed. Before he left, he gave me a goodbye kiss.

Every night Bill has asked me to go out but I told him I was at the library but really we've been going to clubs. "I don't like this." I told Amber and Brooke. "Why?" Amber asked. "Because I've been lying to Bill!" They just rolled their eyes. On my way in, I saw a dude that looked like Andreas but I just shrugged and went in the club.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

For the past two nights, I've been asking Sam to go out somewhere and she would say 'I can't. I promised Amber and Brooke I would hang with them tonight.' Ewww! This was making me pissed off. I was on the computer and Tom was texting people on his cell when Andreas come in. "Bill! You won't believe who I seen going in the club as I was leaving the place." "Britney or Nicole?", Tom asked. "None", Andreas said. "Who?", I asked. "Sam!" "Wait! Are you sure? I mean that's impossible! She's only sixteen and you have to be eighteen to get in." "Dude, it had to be her not unless your gf has a twin." "Andreas, how could she possibly get in. A fake I.D.?" Andreas looked at me like I was missing the point. "No! She wouldn't do that." "Bill, while you were gone, Sam has changed alot." "What do you mean?" "She knows people that can make fake I.D.s, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out!" "So your telling me that other people has been saying Sam's a trouble maker?" "Exactly." "Damn it! Why would she do this and why didn't she tell me where she was going?" "Cause you won't let her go.",Tom said. I grabbed coat and my car keys and ran out the door.

I parked my car, showed the bouncer my I.D., and then went inside_. How the hell was I going to find her with all these people in my way_! I went to the balcony and searched for a 5'3 brunette. I finally found her with Amber and Brooke at the bar. I rushed quickly to Sam through the crowd of people. I was almost to her and then I heard Amber tell her, "Sam, just drink it!" "I don't know if I can." "If you don't, I'll tell Bill about us coming here!" I saw Sam pick up the alcoholic beverage and put the cup to her lips. I ran to her and grabbed it before she took a drink. "Sam, we're leaving! You two should do the same too." I grabbed Sam's hand and lead her out the back entrance, Amber and Brooke followed. It was just the four of us by ourselves outside. I was about to yell at all three of them but Amber said, "Bill! I like what you done to your hair! A hedge-hog look, I love it. Do you use lots of hairspray?" "Thanks and yea I....Wait! Don't start distracting me!" Then a taxi pulled up. "Well, looks like our ride is here. We'll see you later!" Amber and Brooke practically ran to the car. Sam was walking fast away from me, but she wasn't getting away that easy! When she reached the car, I grabbed her arm and told the taxi driver she was riding with me. I pulled her to my car and opened the door for her, she got in without saying a word. I got in and started driving to the apartment thing that I lived at and it had the Tokio Hotel studio in it. Sam noticed I wasn't taking her home and asked me, "Where we going?" "Your coming home with me tonight."

I parked the car in the drive way and turned off the car but we didn't get out. On the whole drive here, Sam didn't say nothing just stared out the passenger window. "Just get it over with" ,Sam said. "Ok. Why the hell did you do something stupid like this?" "Why not." "Because Sam! You three are sixteen years old! Have you ever watched the news about girls going missing at clubs? Plus, what would happen if some perv found out that there were sixteen year old girls at the club?" Sam sighed deeply and looked at me. I took her hand, kissed the back of her hand, and pressed it to my cheek. "Sam, I don't mean to boss you around but I don't like it when you go to a club without me cause when your away from me at a club, I feel like I'm not there protecting you from danger." "Bill, there's danger everywhere and you can't stop it." "I know but if anything was to happen to you, I'd probably die." "Same here." I leaned over to kiss her. When our kiss was over, she grabbed my hand and played with the rings on my fingers. "Sam, do you trust me?" "Yes, why?" "If you trust me, you would give me your fake I.D.." "What!" "I thought you trusted me?" "I do but.." "No buts, just hand it over." "Fine!" She digged through her purse, pulled it out, and reached it to me. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket and I looked over at Sam and I knew what she was thinking of. "Sam, if you love me you won't go and get you another one." "Ok fine but can I go back to the club?" "Hell no!" "I was thinking about maybe I could go with you? Since you said you would you want to be there with me. Please, please!" I looked out the window and turned to look at her. Sam was giving me a puppy dog face and said "Please?" "Fine, I'll do it for you." Sam kissed me and played with my rings on my fingers. "Bill?" "Yes?" I looked at her and she kept staring at my hand. "Have you ever seen yourself marrying somebody?" "No I haven't really thought about marriage yet, but what about you?" "Yes." "With who?" She turned to look out the passenger window again. "Sam, who is or was it?" "I could see myself marrying you."

~~~Sam's POV~~~

Oh my god! I was so stupid telling him that! I was scared of his reaction. There was a long silence and I do mean a long silence. I slowly turned my head to look at him. Everything happened in a blur. Bill's lips were suddenly on mine, giving me hard but hot kisses. I felt the coolness of the window against my back. He pressed harder into me. Before I knew it, Bill somehow pulled me in the backseat with him without breaking the kiss. He was sitting up while I was in his lap. I wanted to stop but at the same time I wanted it. He kissed me and as he did, I felt him lower me until I felt that I was lying on the seat. I reached up to feel his lion mane. You would of thought that it wouldn't be soft with all that hairspray but it was. He stopped kissing my lips and started sucking and nibbling my throat and started to pull his coat off. _No, I have to stop! _He went up to kiss me again but this time he placed his tongue in my mouth. _To hell with stopping! _He went back to kissing my neck. He leaned one his legs up by his knee and placed between my legs and started rubbing against my low area. I leaned up in him and he started to bite my neck a little harder but it felt great. He made his way under my shirt to the fasten of my bra, he was about to undo it but his phone rang. He pulled away from me and I hated it! "Hello?" He said through his cell. I sat up and opened the car door open and closed it behind me. I leaned back against the car. I slid down until my bottom hit the ground. I felt sick to my stomach. From the other side, I heard the car door open and close. Bill came over and sat beside me. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I didn't want to do that stuff that we did in the car." I told him. "Why didn't you say something?" "Cause I liked it." He laughed and put his arm around me. "Ok we won't do that again until-" "I'm eighteen." He looked at me shocked. "What! Why?" He asked. "Cause you're an adult and I'm a minor." "Now I wished I never turned eighteen." His smile turned into a frown.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

_I_ was devastated but I tried not to show it. We made our way in the house or the apartment with our studio in it. "Hey girl!" Georg said. "Hey!" Sam replied. "Do you guys want pizza?" Tom asked. "Yea, I do." I told him. "No thanks." Sam told him. "She'll have cheese sticks." I told him. She smiled at me. She knew I could read her real well. I gave her a tour of the place. She found a lot of things interesting and I found that funny. We went back to the living room to watch tv. I surfed the channels. "Babe, go back a channel." Sam told me and I did. Ghost Hunters were on. I laid back and Sam cuddled to my chest.

After we all ate, we all went to bed but me and Sam took a shower and of course we had to take turns. Believe it or not but it was my idea cause I didn't want to get tempted. Sam was dressed in her sweats that she would sleep in. She always kept a pair of sweats and something to wear the next day when she would spend the night with me when I lived with mom and when I moved out, I took her stuff with me. The first drawer of my dresser belonged to her. Sam got in the bed and laid down beside me. She laid her head on my shoulder and her hand was on my chest and both of her legs were wrapped around one of mine. "You know I've been thinking." She told me "About what?" "About this whole sex thing." "Did you change your mind?" If she did, I was soo going to attack her. "No but I know you'll be suffering, so the same night I turn eighteen, I'll give it to you." I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Are you serious?" I asked her. "Yes, I promise." "Seal it with a kiss then." She giggled and leaned up to kiss me and went back into her position. I was a happy man now. I just wished her eighteenth was tomorrow.

* * *

**Wow Bill's a beast!! LOL!! ;)**


	12. What a day

~~~Sam's POV~~~

Did I ever mention how much school sucked? Well if I didn't, it sucks. As soon as the bell rang at 3, I flew out of the classroom to my locker. I got my homework and shut it waiting for Amber and Brooke. Three minutes later, they finally came. "You guys are slow!" I told them. "We just take our time and plus we leave on the second bell." Brooke told me. Then we seen two girls run down the hallway to exit school and then there was a herd of them screaming down the hall and saying omg as they ran down the hall. We seen Jake walking after the girls. "What's going on?" Brooke asked him. "Apparently, there's a dude from a band out front." He told us. "What band?" I asked. "Tokio Hotel or something like that." He said. "Are you serious?" Brooke asked. "Don't freak cause I don't think he's here to see you weirdos." He told us. All four of us walked outside and seen a herd of girls staring straight out into the parking lot gushing and freaking out. I looked at the parking lot to find a smiling Bill beside his car. As soon as he seen me, he started walking toward us. I stood frozen. Did he want these girls to murder me? He stopped right in front of me and pulled me in a big hug. I heard the girls whispering about me and I could feel their stares. Once he let go of me, I looked up at him. "Why are you here?" I asked him. "To pick you up from school." He told me. "Who is this?" Jake said in a snobby way. "Her boyfriend and who the hell are you?" Bill asked. "A friend and I didn't know you would date somebody like her." Jake told him and crossed his arms. "You better shut the hell up before I kick your ass!" Bill told him. "Bill, stop!" I said and tried to restrain him with my hug. I could feel Bill shaking with anger. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. "Please." I whispered to him. He was an adult and he could go to jail for given Jake a beat down. Just thinking about made a tear come in my eye. Bill's anger turned into worry. "Ok, let's go." He told me and put his arm around me and started pulling me toward his car.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"Why did you pick me up from school today?" Sam asked me. "Cause I wanted to." I told her and grinned at her. She chuckled. "So where we going?" She asked. "I'm taking you to one of my interviews." I told her. "You're not going to tell them about me are you?" She asked. "Do you want me to?" "No, not now but maybe later you can." "K dear, whatever you want." I told her. Shortly we arrived and I was lead to my dresser room and of course I dragged Sam along. I didn't fool with my hair today and so I left my hair straight. Our fingers were intertwined together and we gave each other soft kisses. Georg, Gustav, and Tom came in chatting away to each other. After a while of us talking and fooling around, a dude came in. "Come on, you guys are on in five." He told us and left. All four of us rushed out except Sam. I stopped and looked at her. "Are you coming to watch us?" I asked her. "No, I'll watch you on this tv in here." She told me. I nodded my head and gave her a peck before I went on.

"Now, here they are, Tokio Hotel!" The host said. We walked out, waved at the fans, and took our seats. The man shook our hands before he sat down. "So boys, how is your all's tour going?" He asked. "It's going great and we're having a blast!" I told him. "That's good to hear. Now I'm going to ask you questions that the fans wanted me to ask you." He told us and picked some note cards up. "Do you guys fight a lot?" He asked. "No but we do have our playful fights!" Georg said and we all laughed. "Do you guys have girlfriends?" "We don't have one yet but Bill does." Tom told them. "Bill, you have a girlfriend?" The host asked me. "Yes I do and I think I'm going to keep this one too." I told him. "Do you love this girl?" He asked me. "Yes, very much." I told him. Before he said something, I started talking again. "I love her so much that I'm going to ask her hand for marriage in the future." Everybody that was on stage was shock but some of the fans were cheering and some looked sad. "Wow! Can you tell us her name?" The host asked me. "For right now, I can't tell you but in the future I will." I just wished I could tell them but I can't. I would scream her name to the world! For right now Sam doesn't want me to tell them.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

Today was a Saturday and Bill was taking me out. I pulled on a white short sleeve collar shirt with a red tie. I put on a black skirt with fishnets underneath and I decided to wear my knee high black combat boots. For my last accessory, I put on black and red stripped arm warmers. As I finished my make-up and hair, I heard somebody blowing their car horn. I quickly grabbed my black bag with a huge purple bat on it and ran downstairs, out to the car. I opened the door and got in. "Hey beautiful." Bill greeted me. "Hey sexy." I greeted him. He laughed and reached over to give me a kiss. "I see your going with the natural look today." I told him as I saw that he was wearing no make-up and had his hair down. "Yea I didn't want people to notice me." "I think that's going to be hard for you to do cause anybody would still recognize you." He chuckled and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of the pocket of his car door. "That's why I brought these." He put them back and put his hand on the steering wheel. He took his other hand off of it and took my hand. I looked down at our hands. We had our fingers intertwined together. Bill drew me out of my daze by lifting our hands up and kissing the back of mine. I smiled and stared into his brown eyes. It felt like me and Bill were the only ones on the planet. "Do you want anything to drink?" Bill asked me. I shook my head a little to get out of the daze. I looked out the window and found that we were parked at a gas station. "We're going to be driving for an hour." He added. "Yea, I'll take a coke." I told him. "Ok, you better be here when I come back." He said playfully. I rolled my eyes. "I don't think I'll be leaving you anytime soon." I told him. He grinned and kissed me before going into the gas station. As soon as he shut his door, I locked the doors. I have watched to many shows about when somebody gets kidnapped out of their cars. I went through his cd collection he kept in his car. I found Green Day and put their cd in the player. I looked in the gas station and saw Bill at the counter, paying. As he made his way to the car, I unlocked the doors. He got in and gave me a coke. "Thank you." I told him. "You're welcome." He told me and kissed me.

After our long drive, Bill finally parked in the parking lot. I looked out the window at the huge building. "What is this?" I asked Bill. "We're at a mall." "Wow, this looks like one I seen in New York." "You've been there before?" He asked me. "Duh! I lived there before I moved here." "Oh that's right!" He said and laughed. We both got out of the car. He walked over to me and took my hand. He put on his sunglasses. I looked at his outfit. He was wearing blue jeans, converses, a red shirt, and a leather jacket. We walked in and already there was people staring at us. "I think we're the strangest couple in here." I whispered to him. He laughed and placed his arm around my shoulder. We went into a store that had nothing but goth jewelry in it. Bill went over and looked at the chain necklaces. I started looking at the rings. They were all awesome looking. "Getting married soon?" I looked up to find a girl with black hair and looked like she was in her thirties. "Not anytime soon. Are these wedding rings?" I asked her. "I know. Its hard to believe a store like this sells wedding rings." She told me. I ran my eyes over the rings again. A certain ring caught my eye. The band was silver and in the center of it was a purple heart diamond with black crystals going around it. "Is that a wedding ring too?" I asked her. "Yes and it's real too." I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was so beautiful.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

After I looked through the chains, I looked over Sam. She was staring down into the glass full of jewelry. I walked over to her and looked down at she was looking at. It was a ring with a purple diamond shaped like a heart and had small black crystals around it. I looked at her and seen how much she admired the ring. "How much is it?" I asked the girl employee. "Umm since its real it's about twenty thousand." I looked over at Sam. "Do you want it?" I asked her. She looked up at me. "No that's ok. It's a wedding ring and I won't need it." She said and slowly walked out the store. I hated seeing Sam sad. "Can you hold on to that for me?" I asked her. "Of course." She told me and got it out and put in a box. "Thank you." I told her and walked out the door to Sam. I placed my arm around her shoulders and she wrapped one of hers around my waist. "Where to?" She asked me. "I have not a clue." I smiled down at her and she smiled back at me. I couldn't wait for her eighteenth birthday cause I was going to give her the best present ever well the best presents ever but first I had to wait for her seventeenth birthday to come.


	13. Emotions

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I looked at myself in the mirror at my graduation gown. I couldn't believe I was graduating already. Hilary came in my room with a camera. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Taking pictures." I smiled and Hilary took the picture. "Who knew that you would be graduating at the age of seventeen." Hilary told me and sighed. "Amber's seventeen and so is Brooke." I told her. She shook her head in disappointment and left the room. I sat down on my bed and stared down at my converses. I know it's weird wearing them to graduation but I'm different from other people, so this was normal to me. I hated stuff like this cause everybody makes big deals out of things like this. I wish I did what Bill did. Graduating over the computer. There was a soft knock at my door. "Come in." I said depressed. "I figured you'd be happy about leaving school." I looked up to find Bill leaning on my door frame. Seeing him made me happy, most likely he brightened my day. After graduation he would be leaving for his tour. The sad part was that he might be coming back in April of next year and my birthday was in March. This was only June. He came over and stood in front of me and offered his hand to me. I smiled and took it. "Ready?" He asked. "Not even a little." I told him. "You know you look beautiful today." I looked up at him. "You're lying." I told him. "No I'm not but why did I say that cause you look beautiful everyday. Having you makes me feel like a lucky man." I laughed. "Hey Romeo and Juliet, it's time to go!" Amber called to us. Me and Bill walked to the car, hand in hand.

"Sam! Amber!" I heard somebody yell as Bill was helping me out of the car. I looked up to see Brooke running toward us. She grabbed me in a big hug. "Can you believe we're graduating!" She said excited. "Nope." I told her. She let go of me and gave Amber a hug. I went over to Bill and took my arm through his. "I'm so glad it's just going to be Hilary taken pictures of me!" I told him. "Well Hilary's not going to be the only one.." He told me. "What you talking about?" "Well, my mom is here and she brought a camera with her .." I was speechless. Great just great, more pictures of me. Then I heard some music play. Brooke came over and grabbed my arm and started dragging me where we had sit with the rest of the graduates. I sat down beside Brooke with Amber on the other side of her. I looked back and saw Bill sitting down beside his mom and Hilary sat beside Bill's mom. On the other side of Bill I saw Tom who put two thumbs up at me for good luck. I smiled and waved. I turned back to talk to Brooke and Amber. Brooke was talking to Rachelle, who was sitting in front of her. I saw Derrick wink at Amber and she giggled and looked away. "What was that?" I asked her. "Umm..nothing…" She told me. "You're dating him aren't you?" I asked. "Shh! Don't tell anyone!" "When did this happen?" "The second time he came over to our tutoring session." "Omg! That was last year and now you're telling me!" I whispered angrily to her. "Oh, you'll get over it." She told me. I was going to say something but the principal came on stage talking.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this years graduation!" The principle of the school said and everybody applauded. The rest was blah to me. I kept on watching Sam. She was so beautiful today. I looked over the kids and found a dude staring right at her. I looked closer at him to see who it was. It was the same dude who pissed me off that day! He starred at her like she was a piece of meat. Nobody looks at her like that! Did he not know that she was mine and not his? Obviously not. "Now let's get this thing started shall we?" The principle said and started calling names. After a while, he called Amber's name. "Amber Madison." She went onstage accepted her diploma, shook his hand and went off stage. Tom was going woo! "Samantha Madison." She went onstage to get her diploma. Me and Tom jumped up. "Woo! Go Sam!" Tom screamed. I clapped. She shook his hand and quickly went off the stage. "Brooke Redding." Tom did the same thing. Brooke went onstage and did the same as Amber and Sam. After everybody got their diplomas, everybody clapped and got out of their seats to congratulate whoever. I jumped up and started looking for Sam. I looked over the crowd and couldn't find her. "Gotcha ya!" Somebody said and put their arms around me. I turned around and found Sam. I laughed and kissed her. "Ok time for pictures!" My mom said. She got Sam, Amber, and Brooke stand side to side as she and Hilary took the picture. Then Tom got in the middle of Sam and Brooke and the next one was just me and Sam. "Let's get to the party!" Brooke said.

After a while we arrived at the Graduation party. Brooke, Amber, and Sam took off their gowns which had the outfits that they were wearing to the party. I drove them there, so it was just me, Sam, Tom, Brooke, and Amber. As soon as the car stopped, Tom, Amber, and Brooke jumped out but Sam stayed in. "Are you going in?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Why?" "Cause I look terrible." "No you don't!" "I know I'm beautiful! At least that's what you tell me." She told me. "Actually, you look hot tonight." I admitted to her. She had her hair curled, wore a blue strapless dress, high top converses, and a leather coat. I got out of the car and went over to open her door for her. I put my arm around her and we went in to party.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

On my way home, Bill dropped off Tom and Brooke off at their house's. Amber stayed the night at Brooke's tonight. When I got to my house, Bill parked and got me out of the car. He carried me straight up to my room. He sat me on my bed and sat beside me. We were laughing and kissing. He gave me a long kiss. I was going to miss him so much. Thinking about it made me realize he was going to be gone for a very long time. I felt tears coming out of my eyes and so I turned my head quickly away from him. "Babe?" He asked. I sensed he knew I was crying cause he turned my face slowly toward him. "Why are you crying?" He asked sweetly and wiped my tears away. "Do you realize that this is going to be the longest time your away from me?" I whispered. "I know, baby, but I always know that I'll have somebody at home waiting for me." "Really who?" I asked him. He laughed and put his forehead against mine. "You, silly!" He told me. "I wish I could go with you but Hilary won't let me." "Listen, why are you so scared?" He asked me. "I'm not, it's that it kills me when you're away from me!" I looked up at him and I seen tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you that much." He said in a whisper. "It doesn't hurt. It just sucks that I'm going to miss your 19th birthday and you're gonna miss mine!" He cradled my face and starred into my eyes. "We still have Christmas Day and Thanksgiving to see each other." He told me. "No we won't because I'll be going to see my family in New York on those holidays." I started to cry and Bill pressed me to his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and he laid his head on top of mine. "You know, I will always love you." He told me. "You know that I will always love you too with me or away from me, I will always love you." I told him. I looked up at his teary eyes and he leaned down to kiss me. We gave each other hot and heavy kisses. I laid down and he laid down beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder and he caressed my cheek and humming me to sleep. I tried to fight his humming lullaby but it didn't work because I fell asleep.

I didn't open my eyes even though I was awake. I stretched over to feel Bill. Nothing. I opened my eyes, sat up, and scanned my room. I didn't see Bill at all. I got up and ran to my bathroom, hoping he was in there but he wasn't. I looked out my window and I didn't see his car. I ran outside and looked down at Simone's house to see if Bill was there but he wasn't there either. I slowly walked up to my room. I sat on my bed and looked down at my comforter. I noticed I was in my pajamas. Bill must of changed me while I was asleep. I looked over on my desk and seen a note with my name on it. I walked over to my desk and started reading it. _I know you're probably mad at me for not waking you up but I couldn't wake you up and see you cry even more. Just remember, no matter how far away I am from you, you'll be in my heart. I'm 1000 oceans away from you and when I look at the sky I see a 1000 stars passing by me. Each star reminds me of how many times we told each other how much we love each other. Do me a favor, please don't drift away from me. I love you and don't forget that. Love, Bill. _I felt a tear rolling from my eyes. I closed my eyes as I held his letter to my heart. "I'll never drift away from you." I whispered to myself.


	14. You're Officially Mine

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I sat on my hotel bed staring at the small black velvet box in my hand. Tomorrow was going to be her eighteenth birthday. Today was the last day of our tour. It wasn't supposed to end until April but we got lucky to go home early. I wasn't going to get home until six something p.m. tomorrow. All of my bags were packed. They carried our bags down to the car. I still sat on the bed holding the black velvet box. I felt somebody sit beside me. "Are you sure about this?" Tom asked me. I looked up at him. "I've never been so sure in my life before." Tom smiled. "Do you think she'll like it?" Tom asked. "I'm positive." I told him and got up to put my coat on. I placed the small box in my bag cause I really didn't want to lose it.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I woke up to the sound of Amber's booming radio. I got out of bed and went to her room. "Can you turn that down?" I asked her. She looked at me confused. I went over and paused the radio. "Hey!" She yelled at me. "Hey, I told you to turn it down." I told her. "Don't be grumpy. You're finally eighteen." She told me. "I guess I finally fit in with you now." She glared at me. "I'm still two months older." She told me. "Whatever." I mumbled as I made my way out of her bedroom door. I laid down back in bed hoping to go back to sleep but it never worked. I got out of bed and looked at my clock. 1:26 p.m. Four more hours to my big birthday bash. Great!

I put my black leather, strapless dress on. It was pretty awesome cause in the front of it, a zipper went all the way down to the end of my dress. My dress was 5 inches above my knee by the way. I put on my black high heels and went into my bathroom. I left my hair straight. I placed some black eye shadow on and used a baby pink lip stick. For the last addition, I added my big cross diamond earrings. I walked down stairs to the rest of the crew. "She's finally ready! Let's go get this party started!" Brooke said. Brooke was wearing a black sundress with heels. Amber was wearing holey jeans, green aeropostale t-shirt, with heels. "Do we really have to do this?" I asked. "Yep." Hilary said coming out of the kitchen wearing a pink thigh high dress and hot pink heels. "Why? Amber didn't have one!" I told her. "That's because she had a sweet sixteenth birthday party and you didn't, so I'm throwing you an eighteenth birthday bash." She told me as we made our way out the door. Hilary was throwing my party at a club. As Hilary parked the car at the club's parking lot, you could hear the booming of the music. We all stepped out of the car and walked in. "Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Aunt Jane told me and pulled me in a hug. "Thanks." I told her and hugged her back. Emily took her arm through mine and we started walking around the club. "So when is your man coming?" Emily asked. "Sadly, he won't be able to make it." I told her depressed. "I'm sorry." She told me. "That's ok." I told her. Emily led me to a group of girls and started talking to them. "I'm going outside on the balcony." I told her. She smiled and nodded her head and went back to talking. I went outside to the balcony to find Amber smoking a cigarette. "You know that's bad for you." I told her. She threw her cigarette on the ground and stomped on it to get it out. "I know but I don't care." She told me. "Hey!" I heard a dude's voice say and I turned around. "Derrick!" Amber screamed and jumped on him. "What you doing here?" She asked him. "Do you think I could stay away from you?" He told her and she giggled. Eww, this was disgusting! He carried her back in the club leaving me all alone.

I leaned on the rail looking down at the people who was walking on the sidewalk. I got bored and looked up at the stars in the night sky. Then I seen a shooting star. I closed my eyes and made a wish. "What did you wish for?" _No way!_ I turned around real fast. I gasped. There he was! He was in black skinny jeans, a dressy white buttoned shirt with a leather jacket, and combat boots. I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me to his chest. "I thought you weren't going to make it." I told him. "I talked them in to ending the tour early." I looked up into his dark brown eyes. I ran my fingers through his shoulder length black hair. He placed on of his arms around my waist and the other on the small of my back. He leaned down and kissed me full on my lips. "Bill." I sighed his name and laid my head on his chest. I looked up at him and smiled up at him. "What?" He asked. "Remember, I owe you something." I told him as I took my hand up his clothed chest and put my arm around his neck. "You do?" He asked confused. Obviously, he must of forgot about it, so I pulled him down to me and whispered it in his ear. He leaned up and looked at me wide eyed. Then this sexy grin appeared on his face. "I can't believe I forgot about that." He told me. "I know, I was surprised too." I told him. "Time for cake and presents!" Brooke told me as she started pulling me away from Bill but he grabbed a hold of my hand. "I'll give you your present when we get of here." Bill whispered to me.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

We were kissing each other so hard, that it was hard for me to open my bedroom door open. Right after her birthday party we came straight to the apartment thing/ Tokio Hotel studio. Once I got it open we made our way in my room. I shut the door with my foot. I lifted her off the ground and laid her on my bed. I moved away from her lips and kissed my way down to her chest. I grabbed the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. She leaned up so it would be easier for me to get the dress from underneath her and throw it down on the floor. I went back up to kiss her lips. She unbuttoned my shirt and took her hand up and down my chest. "I need to ask you something." I told her as I kissed her neck. "Ask me later." She said panting. I looked up at her. "But-" "Shh, ask me later. Right now I want you." She said interrupting me. I couldn't deny her so I gave in to her needs.

It was very late at night and me and Sam were wide awake. Sam had my shirt on and she put a pair of underwear on but I on the otherhand was still nude. I unbuttoned the shirt half way, so I could kiss her stomach. "Ask me that question you were going to ask me." She told me. "Get that small black velvet box in my pant pocket." I told her. She bent over the side of the bed to reach for my pant pocket and I held onto her so she wouldn't fall out. She rose back up and in her hand was the small box. I sat up beside her with the sheets around my waist. "You can open it." I told her. She opened it and gasped. "B-Bill." She stuttered and couldn't say nothing else. She was starring at the ring. The same ring with the purple diamond shaped like a heart and black diamonds around it. I grabbed her hand and held it mine. She looked at me. "Sam, you know I love you more than anything and I can't live without you." She nodded her head. "When you got that tattoo and told me you were just mine, I was so happy but I want to make it official. Samantha Madison, will you marry me?" I asked her. Her expression was shock. "I know you just turned eighteen-" "No!" She interrupted me. "No, you won't marry me?" She shook her head. "Bill, yes I'll marry you!" She told me. I got the ring out of the box and slid the ring on her finger. "Oh Bill!" She said and kissed me. I was overjoyed. She was mine forever! She started taking off my shirt that she was wearing. "It's about time, your taking it off!" I said around her lips and she giggled.


	15. That Day

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I couldn't believe I was getting married in two weeks. It sort of stressed me out a little but everything seemed fine to Bill. "Gah! This is so stressful!!" I said and laid my head on the table. I got up to get a cup of water. The cup slipped from my hands and fell to the floor, and broke. I sighed and leaned down to pick up the pieces. A piece of glass that I didn't see on the side of the bar, cut my wrist. I was on my knees, starring at the cut. "Is everything ok?" I heard Bill ask as he came into the kitchen. I got myself together. "Yea everythings ok. I dropped a glass thats all." I told him as I picked the pieces of glass up. Suddenly I heard him gasp. "You're bleeding!" He told me. I looked down at my wrist and it wasn't bleeding. "What you talking about?" I asked him ''Your foot." I looked at it and he was right. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the bar. Bill grabbed a rag and cleaned the blood off my foot. "Love, I think you're stressing about this to much." He told me as he bandaged my foot. "I just want it to be perfect for you." I told him. He sighed and laid the rag down on the bar. He cradled my face in his hands so I would be looking at him. "It's already perfect cause I'll be marrying you." He told me and leaned down to kiss me.

I drove to work so I could see how my dress was coming along. A week after I turned eighteen, Hilary gave me the position of being second in charge of our fashion buisness. Our clothing line, Angevil was already been sold in Japan and France. I went to Gary's office cause he's the one working on my dress. "So is it finished yet?" I asked him. "Why yes darling it is! Take a look." He unzipped the bag over my dress. I was struck by my dress. "It's beautifull!" I told him and gave him a hug. It was white but the V-part was black with white lace strings. At the bottom it had a little bit of puffyness to it but not to much. Now I was excited for my wedding.

(2 weeks later)

"I think I'm going to puke!" I told Emily as she fixed my hair. "No you're not your just nerves." She told me. "You have thirty minutes until you go down the aisle!" Brooke told me. Emily quickly applied purple eyeshadow on me and then she put glitter on top of it. "Finished!" Emily pronounced. Amber, Brooke, and Hilary starred at me. "Wow, you look so pretty!" Brooke gushed. Then I heard the music. "Showtime!" Amber said. I walked over to my grandpa. He was going to be the one giving me away. He placed his arm through mine. "Ready, honey?" He asked me. "Yep." The doors opened and Emily, Amber, Brooke, and Hilary went before me. My grandpa and me made our way down the aisle. Me and Bill kept our eyes glued to each other. His tuxedo was black with a white tie and he had his hair straight. Once we made it up there. Bill held his hand out and my gramps placed my hand in Bill's. Bill helped me up there with him. Me and Bill said our vowels to each other and placed our rings on each other fingers. We both had tears of joy coming out of our eyes. "I know pronounce you, husband and wife!"The preacher said. Bill gave me a very long kiss as the crowd clapped and cheered but I could hear Tom, Gustav, and George the most. We went to the after part next. Me and Bill fed each other cake and then we slowed dance. "You look beautiful tonight." He told me. "You look handsome." I told him. "I try my best." He said and I laughed at that. "Where we going for our honeymoon?" I asked. "It's a surprise." "I can't wait to see where we're going." I told him. "I just can't wait to get you out of your dress." "Bill!" "What?" "You're such a perv!" "I know." He said.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

After the reciption, me and Sam changed into some clothes to go to our honeymoon. When we made it to the airport, I blind folded Sam. I had to lead her to the private plane. Once we got in, I took the blind fold off her. "I dont see why you're doing this." She said. "Cause I want to surprise you." She sighed and layed against my chest. "So what we going to do when we get there?" She asked. "Stay in our hote cause it would be around 11 p.m. when we arrive." After hours went by we finally landed. Sam was fast asleep against my chest. "Love, we're here." I whispered to her. She slowly raised up and stretched. I grabbed her hand and led her outside. "Oh my god! We're in Tokyo!" She shrieked in excitement. I laughed.

We made it to the hotel where I had rented the honeymoon suite. We carried our luggage to the room. "Wow, its really big in here!" Sam said. She walked back over to me and hugged me around my hips. "This was an awesome gift!" She told me. "I'm glad you loved it." I told her. "Now its your turn to get a present back." She told me. She made her way to the bathroom. "Ready yourself for me." She told me before closing the bathroom door. I ran over to the bed and pulled the sheets down. I quickly took my clothes off and put protection on and slid underneath the covers. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened up. Oh. Mein. Gott. She was wearing underwear (of course) and a black tight push up bra. Then I noticed she was holding a pair of handcuffs. _There is a god! _She crawled on the bed and got on top of me. She started swinging the handcuffs with her finger. I could tell this was going to be a very, very, exciting night.


	16. Honeymoon to Tokyo

**Aw man I've been caught! LOL jk i havent been stalking u BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo but that it is weird...**

* * *

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"Wow, I think that was the best you ever did!" I told him panting. I was laying on his chest and we were panting like crazy. "Well you try being handcuffed to the bed being teased and tell me how you feel." He told me panting. "Hmm…maybe I should do that to you more often." I told him teasingly. "I hope you do cause I loved what you were doing to me as I was handcuffed." I felt my face get hot. "You could of said that in your head!" I told him and leaned up on my elbows to face him. "No I love seeing you blush. It makes you look cute." He told me as he ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed. "Let's go to sleep." I told him. "Are you sure? We could do something else instead of sleeping." He insisted. "Honey, we've been doing it for six hours straight, haven't you had enough?" I asked him. "Why did you ask me that? You know I love having every part of you, so no I haven't." "I'm going to sleep so I can have full energy to walk around Harajuku district tomorrow or in our case today since it's already three in the morning." "Ok, let's go to sleep, love." He told me. I leaned up and gave him a goodnight kiss and then went to sleep in his embrace.

Me and Bill woke up around eleven that morning, got dressed, and made it to the Harajuku district by one. I had my arm hooped through his. "I think you belong here." He told me. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Well I don't know if you noticed but you are dressed like some of people in here and you have your hair like theres too." I had to admit I did look like I belonged here. I was wearing a black tutu with black and white stripped tights, a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, and knee high combat boots. My hair was in thick ponytails on each side of my head. Bill was wearing dark denim jeans, checkered t-shirt, leather jacket, chain necklaces, studded belt, and black skater shoes. He had his hair straight too. Our first stop was Takenoko. As I was looking at the rack of clothes, I heard a gasp. I looked at who it was and found a girl with her friend starring right at Bill and me. I thought that they would run straight to Bill asking for autographs but I was surprised when they came over to me. "Can I have your autograph? I love Angevil so much!" One of them asked. "Sure." I gave them an autograph and then they asked Bill for one and he gave them one. "Can you believe it! One of the designers of Angevil and the lead singer of my favorite band are married! It's like a dream come true!" "How do you know they're married?" "Look, she signed Sam Kaulitz and his name is Bill Kaulitz, duh!" "You are so weird!" I heard them say to each other as me and Bill made our way out of the store. "Looks like somebody hit the fame in Japan." He told me. I playfully punched him in his chest and we made our way to LaForet.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"I'm so exhausted!" Sam said and plopped down on the couch. "Well, it was your idea to walk all day." I told her. "Shut up." She said into the pillow that she had her head under. I grabbed a box skittles that was on the bar and raised her legs up so I could sit down and laid them on my lap. I grabbed the tv remote to turn on the tv and surfed through the channels. I stopped when I seen one of those funny prank shows. I couldn't understand what they're saying but Sam does, but it's funny seeing their face expressions. Sam finally moved her head from underneath the pillow and placed it on top of the pillow. I looked at her noticing that she was still wearing that weird blue hand band thingy around her neck. "Why are you still wearing that?" I asked her. "Cause I like to." "Is that a leaf on it?" "Yep! It's the symbol for Hidden Leaf Village off of Naruto." I laughed and looked over at the clock. "Mrs. Kaulitz, do you want to go to bed?" I asked smiling at her. "Why? It's only-oh I see where you're going with this." "Do you?" I asked more eager. "Sure, as long as you carry me to the bed." She said smiling. I raised up and lifted her off the couch and carried her to the bedroom. There was one thing I had to admit, I was addicted to her and this is the best addiction I ever had.

I woke up to find soft breathing against my neck. I looked down and realized I fell asleep on top of Sam. I tried to move from on top of her cause I figured she was uncomfortable but when I moved just a little she hugged herself tighter to me. I sighed and nuzzled my head into her neck. A few minutes later, she began to move a little. I raised my head up and seen her eyes open slowly. "Morning, Mrs. Kaulitz." I whispered to her. "Morning to you too, Mr. Kaulitz." She whispered back at me. I smiled and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. "You know even if it is the second day of our honeymoon, I still can't believe that we're married." She told me. "Me neither but I still feel like the luckiest man in the world." I told her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. Our lips shaped each other and I pulled my lips away so I could kiss the side of her mouth, her cheek, and down her throat to her tattoo. I laid one of my hands in one of hers. "I'm so glad I'm yours." She told me as I kissed her tattoo. I was so happy to what she told me and so I leaned up and gave her a passionate kiss. Then my phone started ringing interrupting us. I sighed and reached over to the nightstand to answer my cell. I raised up to sit at the end of the bed. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, bro. Are you two going to be staying in Tokyo this weekend?" Tom asked. "Yea. Why?" "Well, it's getting boring around here and we were wondering if me, Georg, and Gustav could come down this weekend and hit some clubs? We promise we won't annoy you and Sam." He told me. I tried to think about it but it was hard to when Sam's hand was softly going up and down my back. "Yea sure come on down!" I told him. "Thanks, dude!" He said and hung up the phone. I shut mine and laid it on the nightstand. I turned back at Sam. "Now where were we?" I asked as I began passionately kissing her. She laughed and I laughed with her. The way our bodies moved as we laughed made us move into something else.

"I have nothing to wear!" I heard Sam say as she went through her clothes in the closet. Tonight me and Sam were going to meet Tom and the others at a club tonight. I was in the bathroom fixing my leather jacket. "Honey, what about this?" I heard her ask me. I looked up at her and just starred. She was wearing this strapless black leather dress and very high black high heeled shoes. She had a black choker and a long chain with a diamond cross hanging from the chain around her neck. "Is it to much?" She asked. "No, it looks hot." When I said that she smiled, blushed, and looked at the floor. I walked over to her and pulled her into me. "You have nothing to blush about." I told her. "I know but its hard not to with you around." She said into my chest. I laughed cause it was true. She pulled away and went to sit on the bathroom bar. I went over to her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I placed my hands on the bar of each side of her and she placed her arms around my neck. "I can't believe we have to go home Tuesday." She told me. "I told you we could stay longer." "I know we could but I have to be back by Wednesday." I sighed and when I did she looked up at me. She was going to say something but I silenced her with a kiss. I pressed myself into her as I kissed her. One of my hands were snaking up her leg to her thigh. She pushed me away slightly and gently. "Not now, we have to go met Tom and the others." She told me. "You're right. Let's go meet the others." I told her and helped her off the bathroom bar.

We finally arrived at this very techno club. "Where are they?" She asked me. "In the VIP room." I told Sam and grabbed her hand. We shared the bouncer our I.d.s and went into the club. "Where's the VIP room at anyway?" She asked. "I honestly don't know." I told her. Sam went up to a bartender and started talking to her in Japanese. The girl replied back and pointed to upstairs of the club. Me and Sam walked up the stairs to a door, opened it, and started walking down the hall. "Where is it?" I asked her. "At the end of the hall." We walked all the way down until we came to double doors that a bouncer beside it. Sam started telling him who we were in Japanese. He said something back and shook his head. "What is it?" I asked her. "We have to show him our ids cause he doesn't believe me." She told me. We showed him our ids and he opened the door to let us in. "There they are!" Georg said. "Sorry it took us so long." I told them. "Na its ok, we totally understand that you're a married man now." Tom said and grinned. What a perv! "Champagne?" Georg asked us. "Sure, I would love some." Sam said. "I'll have some too." I added. Georg poured us a glass. "Let's have a toast!" Gustav said. "To what?" Georg asked. "For Mr. and Mrs. Kaulitz." Gustav said. "You don't have to." Sam told them. "We know but we won't too." Gustav said. We all tapped our glasses together and started drinking our champagne. "Let's go dance now!" Sam said after we drunk our champagne. We all agreed and went out to the dance floor in the club. I was getting ready to sit down at the bar but Sam grabbed me and pulled me on the dance floor. "You know I can't dance that well!" I told her. "You can dance though cause I've seen you before." She told me. She started grinding against me and I just stood there. She put her back against my chest and grabbed my hands and placed them on her hips. As she grinded against me, I started moving my hips along with hers. "Now you've got it." She told me. I smiled. She was right I was getting the hang of it..a little.

I was sitting at the end of the bed taking off my shoes. "That was pretty fun having them here." I told her. She opened the bathroom door and walked toward her suitcase to put her jewelry up. "I know it was awsome!" She said. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked her. She walked over to me and got on top of me. She placed both of her hands on both sides of my face and I placed mine on the sides of her hips. "I think you know." She said. "S-s-sleep?" "No." She said smiling. "Are you sure?" I asked. Instead of answering me, she leaned down and started kissing my neck. "You know I could use some sleep." I told her. She pushed me down on the bed. "Do you really want to?" She asked. Before I had time to answer her, she took her dress off and pressed her lips to mine. "You're really urgent tonight." I tried to say around her lips. She automatically rose up. "Not that it's a bad thing." I added. "Oh so you don't want to do this tonight?" She asked. I was so confused on what to do, so I looked down at my stomach. "I understand." She said. I looked up at her and she smiled at me as she got off me. She grabbed her black silk robe and put it on. "Do you want some ice cream?" She asked me. I shook my head and she walked out of the bedroom. What the hell is wrong with me?? I couldn't believe I just let her walk out of here just like that! Gosh, I was such a sinner with her. I mean it's not her fault I like the way she moves when I'm in her. Yep my mind has been made up. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I was standing right behind her and she didn't know until she turned around. "Gott, you scared me!" She told me when she turned around and jumped. I took the small cup of ice cream out of her hands and put it back in the freezer. "Bill.." She said and I knew that she could see how hungry I was for her. "Are you sure?" She whispered to me. "Shh." I whispered back to her and leaned down and kissed her. I was surprised when she deepened it cause I usually do that. She pushed me up against the wall and undid my belt. "Do you want to try something different?" She asked me. I nodded my head and she pulled away from me. She walked over to the table and laid on it. I grinned and walked over to her and climbed on the table. "You are soo bad." I told her and she snickered. I leaned down to kiss her.


	17. New House

~~~Sam's POV~~~

We got all of our bags packed to head home. Bill took our bags to the taxi. I closed the door to the room and went down to the lobby to return the key. I walked outside to find Bill beside the opened taxi door. "Ready?" He asked me. "Unfortunately." I sighed as and got in the taxi. Bill got in and shut the door. On the way to the airport, I watched Tokyo's scenery pass by me. We boarded the plane to Germany. Bill sat at the window and I sat beside him. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he kissed my head. "Go to sleep and when we get there I'll wake you up." He whispered sweetly to me. "I'm not sleepy." I tried to convince him but it didn't work cause I yawned. "I shouldn't of kept you up all those nights." He told me. "I'm glad you did cause believe it or not you're not the only who has dirty desires." I told him and he chuckled. "Sleep my love, we have a long flight." He told me as I yawned again. I fell asleep as I heard him hum a melody to me.

"Time to wake up my love. We're here." I heard him whisper to me and felt him caressing my cheek. "Really? That was pretty fast." I told him. "Not really. It was only fast to you because you fell asleep." He told me as he was turning off his laptop and closing it. I yawned and stretched. "The plane has now landed, so you may exit the plane." The pilot said on the intercom. Me and Bill got out of our seats and exited the plane. "I'm going to get the car, I'll be right back." He told me outside the entrance of the airport. Before he went to get the car, he kissed me on the cheek. As I waited for him, I made a seat out of one of my suitcases. I finally seen his car and he parked beside the sidewalk. I helped him put our luggage in the car, and once we got it all in, we got in the car. He started the car and began driving. "Umm, you missed the turnoff." I told him when he drove past the left turn. "No, I didn't." He told me smiling. "Yea, you did. Remember that was the turnoff to the apartment slash Tokio Hotel studio?" I asked him. "Yea, I know." He replied. "Don't we live there?" I asked him. "Not anymore." "What?" I asked clueless. "Another surprise for you." He told me still smiling his beautiful smile. "I should be mad at you but I'm not." I told him and he chuckled.

Bill pulled in a driveway of a house that was big as a mansion. "Is this our house?" I asked him struck. "Yep, so what do you think?" He asked me and I could hear the excitement in his voice. "Well, it's very big." He chuckled and I heard him get out of the car. I was to busy starring at the house to realize that Bill came over to my door and opened it. I felt myself being lifted from the car. "What are you doing?" I asked Bill as he carried me to the house. "Carrying my lovely wife." He said. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled to himself. He put me on my feet for a second to unlock the door and then he lifted me up again. We went into a huge hallway and then he carried me up the stairs. "Aren't you going o give me a tour of the house?" I asked him. "I will when I'm done showing you the bedroom." "Could you not wait for tonight?" I asked. "Nope." He said as he opened a door. I looked around the room and it was a master bedroom. He laid me on the king sized bed and crawled on the bed himself. "I hope you like the sheets." He told me. I pulled the black comforter down and gasped. "I love them!" I told him as I starred down at the zebra stripped sheets. "I knew you would." I shivered as I felt his breath against the back of my neck. I looked back at him and he kissed me. My neck was starting to cramp, so I turned onto my back not wanting to break our kiss but did anyway. He rose up a little and starred down at my face. With one of his hands, he caressed my cheek and rested it on the side of my face. We starred into each other's eyes for a long period of time. "Kiss me." I whispered to him. He put his lips to mine and pulled me closer to him. His tongue made its way into my mouth. He took it out for a second, so he could take my shirt off and I pulled his off to. I ran my hands up and down his chest and he brought his lips back to mine.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I opened my eyes to find the room dark except the room had a little light from the three lit candles that was the night stand. I looked beside me to find Sam fast asleep. I smiled to myself as I watched her sleep. I heard a beeping sound coming from the other side of me. I looked over on the nightstand and seen my phone blinking. I reached over to get it. One new text message it read. I flipped it open and it was from Tom. 'When r u comin 2 get ur stuff?' 'Round 3' I txted back but I doubt he was awake at 5 in the morning. I jumped a little when I heard Sam gasp. I looked over at her and she was holding her head. "Sam?" I asked. "I'm fine it's just a little headache." She told me. "A little? Babe you look like you're in pain." "No I'm fine-" She held her head tighter and held her teeth together so she wouldn't scream in pain. I quickly got out of the bed and ran downstairs to get her medicine. Crap it was in the car! I didn't care I was going outside wearing a sheet around my waist, all I cared about was getting her medicine. Once I got it, I ran upstairs to her. "Here." I reached her the pill and she took it. After a while, she calmed down. ''Better?" I asked her as I ran my fingers through her hair. She nodded her head. "Why don't you go back to sleep." I told her. "I can't I'm wide awake now." She told me and raised up to get out of the bed. I helped her out cause I didn't want her to fall. "Honey, could you reach me your shirt?" She asked me. "Yea." I got my shirt and put it on her. "You didn't have to do that. I could of done it myself." She told me. "I know but I like doing things for my beautiful angel." I told her as I caressed her cheek. She leaned her face in my hand. "I love you."She told me. "I love you too." I told her and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm hungry." She told me as soon as her lips left mine. I laughed. I put my jeans on and went downstairs with my arm around Sam, so I could fix her something to eat.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Tom said when he got done exploring the house. "Thanks." I told him. "Dude, you guys have a grotto that looks exactly like the one at the playboy mansion!" Georg said. "Like I said to Tom, thank you." I told him. Bill carried the last box of kitchenware from the car to the kitchen, where I was. "Thanks honey." I told him and kissed him. "Anytime." He told me and walked out of the kitchen. "K you two help me and Gustav carry the living room suit in." Bill told him before he walked outside. "I blame you for furniture shopping!" Tom told me before he went outside to help the others. "Don't drop it!" I heard Bill say. "It's just a couch!" I heard Tom say. "A white couch that can perfectly get stained!" I heard Bill tell him. _Brothers!_ "Seriously?" I heard Georg said. I looked up at him and he was holding a zebra rug. "yes." I told him. "I thought you hated fur rugs?" He asked. "I do if they're real but this is fake." I told him.

After all the furniture was in place, we all decided to order pizza and chill. "Man, I'm so tired!" Tom said. "Why don't you stay the night here tonight?" I suggested. "Yea, we don't mind. We have seven bedrooms other than ours." Bill added. "Sure, cause I'm afraid I'll fall asleep driving home." Gustav said. "Is that even possible?" Georg asked. "Why don't you ask the girl, who fell asleep on a fast roller coaster?" As soon as Gustav said that, everybody looked at me. "What?" I asked as I shrugged and smiled. Everybody laughedand because of me, they were staying the night here tonight.


	18. The Last Person I Expected To See Again

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I went downstairs to the kitchen to see what Sam was up to. She was washing the kitchen bar. "Why do you clean that bar everyday?" I asked her. "Cause I'm a clean person." She told me and smiled at me. "Yea I'm sure you are." I told her. She laughed and came over to hug me. "You going to the studio today?" She asked me. "Yea. We're making the music today." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled, "Can I hear one when it's finished ?" "Of course. I need you to judge." I told her. She pulled away from me and started reading the songs I wrote. As she was reading them, I poured me some coffee that she just made for me. Every morning she would make a fresh batch of coffee just for me. She would drink coffee once in a while but not everyday like I did. "Honey?" She asked me. "Hmm?" I asked as I turned around and took a sip of my coffee. "Is automatic about me?" She asked. "No, never!" I told her and walked over to her. "Good, you had me worried for a second." I put my cup of coffee down on the bar and I put my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. "I don't see why you read them over and over." I told her. "Cause I want to see if you wrote any new songs. Speaking of new, I've never seen this one." She said. "Which one?" I asked. "Down on you." I smiled and turned my head so I could kiss her neck. "Bill, please tell me that it's not about me." She told me. I straightened up and turned her front side to face me. "Oh but it is." I told her. "I should be mad but I'm flattered." She told me. "You should be." I told her and kissed her. "I guess you better get going." She said. "You coming with me?" I asked. "I'll be there later. I have to go grocery shopping and then somebody wants to talk to me." She told me as she wrote the shopping list down. "Who needs to talk to you?" I asked. "Nobody special really." She told me.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I looked up at him and he was glaring at me, so I turned my attention back to the shopping list. "Sam, can you please tell me who it is?" He asked pleading. I still couldn't look at him. "If I tell you, you'll get angry at me for even talking to this person." I told him. "No, I won't. Just tell me, please." He said. "Promise?" I asked. "Promise." "Jake." I whispered his name so hopefully that Bill didn't hear it but unfortunately he did. "Why are you going to talk to him?" He asked sternly. "Because he has something important to tell me." I told Bill. "No I don't like it. I don't you want to see him." He told me. "Why?" I asked. "Cause he is still crazy over you!" It was silent between us for a while. "Please, just let me see what he wants. If you think he's going to take me from you, you're wrong." He looked up at me and so I continued. "Bill, you know I love only you and nothing will take me away from you." He sighed. "You're right, you can go but I need to know where you're meeting him at." He told me. "At the café with all that hot dog stand in front of it. Trust me, I will never go to his house." I told Bill truthfully. He pulled me into a hug and laid his chin on top of my head. "I guess I have nothing to worry about." He told me. "Of course you don't and if he does try anything, I'll call you." I told him.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"Hey, the magazine came in the mail." Tom told me as soon as I walked through the door. "Really? Where's it at?" I asked him. "On the table over here. If I was you I would be keeping a close eye on Sam." He told me. "Why?" I asked and sat on the couch with the magazine. On the cover of it was me and Sam posing and the headline was, 'Say hello to Mrs. Kaulitz!' "No offense but there are hot pictures of her in there." He told me. I looked at him. "Tom!" "What? It's the truth." He told me. I rolled my eyes and looked at our pictures. "Why did you chose that magazine anyways to take your all pictures?" Tom asked. "Because the others were annoying me. This was the only one that asked me once. The others wouldn't stop asking." I told him. "Good point." He told me. I looked at mine and Sam's pictures. One of them had her sitting at my leg with her arms around it, like a child sitting on their parents foot and they hold on to the leg as they take them through the house. I read all the questions that the interviewer asked us but I kept on reading one over and over. 'Do you two want to have kids?' The interviewer asked. 'Yes, in the future.' I answered back. 'When in the future?' 'We're going to have kids when I turn twenty cause right now I don't think I'm ready.' Sam answered her. I shut the magazine and laid it on the table. The truth was, I wanted to have a baby right now. I was ready but she wasn't and I didn't want to pressure her into it, so I'm going to wait till she is.

My cell started to ring as me and Tom were working on a beat for a song. I looked at the caller I.d. It was Sam. "Hello?" I answered. "Hi, babe. I just wanted to let you know that I just got home." She told me. "I'm glad you called, I was starting to get worried about you." I told her. "Like I said no need to worry. I might be there in an hour. I have to put all the groceries up." "Don't rush yourself. So what did he say?" I asked her. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." She said confused. "Oh well, I didn't stay long cause I got tired of the awkward silence." She added. I laughed. "Who knows, maybe he didn't have nothing to tell you." I told her. "No he did but he's hiding it. I could even tell he had something he needed to tell me, but I gave up and left. I better get off and put these groceries up." She told me. "K, see you here in a minute. Bye, love you." "Bye love you." She told me and I shut my cell phone. A few minutes later, I heard the door open. "Georg, help me carry her to the couch." I heard a female voice say. Me and Tom went into the lounge to find a drunken Amber on the couch and Brooke shaking her head in disappointment. "What happened?" Tom asked. "She went out and got drunk with her boyfriend and Jake." Brooke told us. Amber started laughing. "Brooke, you should have been there! Jake was saying the weirdest shit ever." Amber said laughing like crazy. "What are you talking about?" Brooke asked her. "He was telling me how much he loved Sam and wanted her and then he was talking about going to see her when we left from there." Amber said while trying to get her balance as she sat up on the couch. "Amber, what are you talking about going to see Sam?" I asked her. "He's going to your house, to tell Sam that he loves her." Amber said. "Was he drunk?" Brooke asked. "Duh!" Amber said and hit her head with her hand. "This isn't good at all! Bill, you have to go to Sam! Jake does stupid things when he's drunk! Go!" Brooke yelled as she urged me out the door. I got into my car and drove as fast as I could home.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

The phone started ringing and I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Sam! Whatever you do don't hang up with me!" Bill said through the phone to me. "Bill, what's wrong?" I asked worried. "Nothing, just stay on the phone with me." He pleaded. "Ok." I replied. "I'm on my way home." He told me. "Why?" I asked. "I left something there." "Oh. Bill, are you still having yours and Tom's b-day at the amusement park still?" I asked him. "Of course." He told me. "In two more weeks, you'll be twenty." I told him. "I know. I can't believe it." I heard a knock at the door. "Honey, are you home?" I asked him. "No, why?" He asked me. "Can you hold on? Someone's at the door." I told him. "No! Sam don't-" I laid the phone on the bar and went to see who it was. I looked through the door window and seen Jake. I cracked the door open. "Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "I came to tell you that important thing I needed to tell you and then I'll leave." He told me. I opened the door a little bit more. "Tell me." I told him. He looked straight in my eyes. "Sam, I love you." He told me. What? Did I just hear him right? I stumbled back which made him come inside. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I'm in love with Bill. I'm sorry." I told him. "No, no, no" I heard him whisper to himself. Then I smelled the alcohol on him. "Are you drunk?" I asked him.

He shook his head, not bothering to answer me. "I think you should go now." I told him. He grabbed my shoulders and his hold was starting to hurt my shoulders. "No! I came here to get I what I want and I attend on doing just that." He told me. "Let go! You're hurting me!" I begged. "I should have been the one for you not that stupid rockstar!" He said angrily. "Don't call him stupid!" I yelled at him. He pushed me back into a wall with his hands still locked on my shoulders. I thought he was going to yell at me but instead he kissed me. I took advantage of him kissing me and knead him. As he fell to the floor in pain, I ran toward the kitchen and picked the phone up. "Bill? Bill?" The line was dead. He must of hung up after waiting so long for me to come back to the phone. I went over to the phone and started dialing Bill's number but it was hard to do as I shook with fear. Just as I was about to dial the last two numbers, I fell to the floor. I felt the faint wanting to take over me but I fought against it. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. My medicine was upstairs in my purse. I crawled my way to the stairs. I could feel the faint fighting back. The room was spinning. I laid my head on the floor hoping it would go away. Bad choice. Jake stumbled over to me and sat on the floor beside me. He lifted me up and cradled me to his chest. "Don't…do..this." I told him helplessly. "Shh, don't fight me." He told me. As soon as he kissed my neck, I began to cry. I looked at the door and seen a figure standing there. I began to squirm from Jake but he held me tightly. "Bill." I whispered and reached for him.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! He was on the floor holding Sam and kissing her neck. Sam was about to faint but she seen me. "Bill." I heard her whisper my name and then she reached for me. I ran over to her and pulled her from Jake's embrace. She held on to me for dear life with all of her strength. He looked back at me and was shocked that I took Sam away from him. He stood up and glared at me. I laid Sam down beside the wall, so she could have something to lean on. "Leave!" I told him. "No I think I might stay a little longer." He said cocky. "No! You have no reason to be here!" I told him. "Yes, I do! She belongs with me not you!" He yelled at me while pointing at Sam. "No you're wrong. She does belong with me cause I think she loves me and not you." He got mad and hit the wall. "Can't handle the truth, can you?" I asked him. "You know what, if you wouldn't of gotten here so early, I would of showed her how to park a car." He told me. That did it. I punched him straight in his face. It knocked him down in the floor. I put all my muscle into it too. I got on top of him and punched him over and over and over. I didn't want to stop. I felt somebody try to pull me off of him but I wasn't going anywhere. "Bill, stop you're going to kill him!" Tom yelled as he tried to pull me off of him. "Georg! Gustav!" Tom yelled. I felt more hands trying to pull me off. They finally succeeded. Brooke ran over to Jake, who was beaten real badly. Brooke grabbed his arm and pulled him forcefully. "I'm taking you home, jerk." She told him. I struggled against their hold on me. I wanted to punch him again. Suddenly, I felt someone put their arms around my neck and laid their head on my shoulder. "Bill, stop for me." Every muscle in my body froze. Her voice was shook by fear. All of my anger was gone but replaced with sadness. Everybody let go of me except for Sam. She held me like there was no tomorrow. "You might want to get him out of here." Tom told Brooke. She nodded and left with Jake.

I sat frozen on the floor with Sam holding on to me from my backside. I could feel her shaking against my back. I pulled away from her and scooted my back against the wall. I pulled her onto my chest and ran my fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that." I whispered to her. "It wasn't your fault. You saved me." She told me. "Do you guys need anything?" Georg asked us. "No. I'm going to put her to bed. You can go home now." I told them. Georg and Gustav were almost out the door until they realized Tom wasn't with them. "Tom, you coming?" Gustav asked. "No, I think I'll stay here." Tom told them. "Go home." I told him. "Unlikely, after I just seen that you almost killed someone, I'll stay here tonight and make sure you two are ok." He told me. Georg and Gustav left. "Baby, my heads starting to hurt." Sam told me. "K, let me give you some medicine and then I'll put you to bed." I told her. "Are you going to bed with me?" She asked me. "I will later. I'm going to stay up with Tom a little while." I told her. "That's ok then." She told me. "No it's not. Bill, I'll be fine. Sam needs you more right now then anything." Tom told me. I looked up at Sam. "Please, come to bed with me. I don't want to be alone while I sleep." She told me. I smiled and caressed her cheek. I stood up and lifted her up in my arms bridal style. "I'll see you in the morning." I told Tom. "Take care of her." Tom told me and smiled. I smiled back. I laid her on the bed and reached her the medicine. As she took it, I changed into sweat pants and a white t-shirt for bed. I reached her one of my t-shirts to wear to bed. I helped her change into it. Once I got in the bed, she snuggled to me. "Night, love." She told me and kissed me. "Night to you to, meine liebe." I told her and she smiled. I watched her go to sleep. Even though she looked happy, I knew she was scarred in the inside for life.


	19. Unexpected

~~~Sam's POV~~~

It was two days after my 19th birthday and we were going to a party with tons of celebrities. "Where's Bill at?" I asked Amber as she checked her outfit out in the mirror. "How am I supposed to know! He said he will be back before the party." Amber told me. "The party is in six hours." I told her. "I know." She said. I rolled my eyes and went to change into my dress. It was a black dress that was strapless, almost to my knees, and had small ruffles at the end of it (which looked like a tutu). I put my black heels on to match it. "Looking great!" Amber told me when I walked out of my closet. "Thanks." I replied. I heard the front door open and I made my way downstairs. Bill came in and hung his coat in the coat closet. "Babe, you're home!" I said and went over to give him a hug. "Of course and I see you've already changed." He told me as he hugged me. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. "I guess I better let you go get ready." I told him. "We still have time." He told me. "Yea but six hours gets here quicker than you think." I told him. He laughed. "I guess you're right." He told me.

"Wow there's a lot of photographers here!" Amber said as she looked out the car window. "You're telling me! I heard Katy Perry is going to be here." Brooke said. "You serious?" Amber asked. "Yes, I read about it in the magazine." Brooke told her. "Can you two can it about famous people." Tom told them. "Oh shut up, the boy who can't go a day without talking about the lead singer of the pussycat dolls." Georg told him. "Yes I can!" Tom said. As they were picking on each other, I felt nervous. There was a lot of people and Bill must of sensed of my nerves acting up. He grabbed my hand. "Baby, everything's going to be fine." He told me. "What if I fall down in front of those people?" I asked horrified. "It won't happen cause I'm not going to let go of you." He assured me, He was right, I had nothing to worry about. The car stopped and the door opened up. Everybody climbed out of the car. Bill helped me out and made our way to the entrance. Me and Bill posed for a few photographers before heading inside. Amber already hit the bar as soon as she entered the place. "Want a drink?" Amber offered me. "Sure why not." I told her and took the drink and started drinking it. I remembered drinking one after another and then I couldn't remember the rest.

The next morning, I woke up with a huge headache. I looked over at Bill to find him fast asleep on his stomach with one arm over the edge of the bed. I started to get of bed but then I realized I was nude. I looked under the covers at Bill and he was nude too. Oh my god! We did it and I don't even remember doing it. I put a pair of underwear on and put Bill's shirt on and went downstairs. I was looking fir something to drink when something startled me. "Hey!" I turned around to find a smiling Tom. "You scared me! What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I had to drive you two drunk asses home." He told me. "You mean Bill got drunk too?" I asked him. "Yea." Tom told me and went in the fridge to look for something. I was relived I had nothing to worry about. Especially Bill getting mad at me for getting drunk! I went back upstairs to check on Bill. He was still asleep. I crawled back in bed and laid my head ontop of his back and I caressed his arm. "Sam.." I heard him mumble to himself. I closed my eyes and nestled myself closer to his backside. I heard him sigh and rose up so I could see the side of his face and he was smiling. It made me wonder how I got him. He was perfect in everyway well to me he was. He started to turn around but turned into me. "Ouch." He mumbled and fell back on the pillow. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?" I asked concerned. He laughed. "Yea I'm fine. Just hungover from last night." He told me. "Stay in bed and I'll get you something to eat." I told him. "Thanks for the offer but I need the excercise." He told me getting out of bed. "I'm leaving now!" Tom called up to us. "Tom's here?" Bill asked. "Guess so." I replied. Bill cracked the door open. "Hey, wait on me! I'm going with you!" Bill yelled down to Tom. "Hurry!" He yelled back. "Do you have to go now?" I asked Bill. "Yea but I'll be back before you know it." He told me as he put on his clothes. "Sure." I mumbled to myself.

The next morning I woke up with Bill's arms around me. I looked up at him to find him wide awake. "Morning." I told him. Instead of saying it back he kissed me. I giggled around his lips. As he kissed my neck, I felt my stomach turn. "Excuse me." I told him. I pulled the sheets around me and made my way to the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Bill asked me as he came in the bathroom. As I threw up, he held my hair. I flushed the toilet and stood up. Bill helped me to the bed. "I need to get to work." I told Bill. "Not today. You're sick and I'm not going anywhere either, I'm gonna stay here and take care of you." I groaned and laid down. What's the point of argueing with him?

After three days of Bill seeing me throw up, he decided I needed to see a doctor. "I'm perfectly fine!" I told him in his car on the way to the doctor's office. "I'll believe it when the doctor tells me you are." He told me as he parked the car in the parking lot. Bill signed me in because I sure as hell wasn't going to. When he got done filling the form, he sat down beside me. "This is rediculous!" I told him. "You have nothing to worry about, the doctor will probably just give you medicine." He told me and looked at a magazine. After a while of waiting, a nurse came into the room. "Mrs. Kaulitz, Dr. Addams will see you now." I got up and followed the nurse to a room where a doctor was. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Kaulitz?" She asked. "Yes." I said and sat on the bed thingy. Bill stood beside me. "I'm Dr. Addams. Can you tell me what's wrong with you?"She asked me. "Well, I wake up everymorning and throw up." I told her. The doctor sat up and paged a nurse in. "I hope you don't mind but we're gonna take some blood." She told me. As she took it Bill held my hand. "I'll be back in a few minutes with the results." She told me and left. "You know I'll probably just have the flu." I told Bill. "You probably do but I was worried to death about you these past three days." He told me as he caressed my arm. "Nothing was different just throwing up all over the place." I told him. "You were different. You sleep alot, eat a little bit more than you used to, but you just seem tired all the time." He told me. For some reason I've heard of those symptons for something but I can't remember. Then it hit me, I really wasn't sick! No, no, no. I turned and grasped a hold of his arm. He thought something was wrong with me. "Liebe, what's wrong?" He asked worried. "I'm not sick. I know what's wrong with me now.." I told him. "What is it?" He asked. Before I answered him, Dr. Addams came into the room. "I have some wonderful news!" She told us. "You were never sick, you're pregnant." She added. I felt Bill stiffen. "I have to see my next patient now." She told us and left the room. I got off the bed and hugged Bill around the waist. "Oh mein gott" He mumbled to himself over and over. What if he was upset about me being pregnant? Bill went over to sit in the chair and dragged me with him.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I pulled her close to me and I laid my ear on her stomach. It was my dream come true, having a child. I hugged on to her waist as tight as I could. I felt tears come from my eyes. "Bill, are you ok?" Sam asked me. I smiled up at her. "Never better." I told her. "Why the tears, my dear?" She asked. "Don't worry, liebe, they're tears of joy." I told her. "I can't believe it, I'm a daddy!" I said excited. "Bill?" "Yes?" "Can we go home now, I'm tired." She told me. I nodded my head in agreement.

When we got home, Sam hung her coat up in the hall closet and kissed me. "I'm gonna take a nap. If I need you, I'll call you." Sam told me. "Am I going somewhere?" I asked confused. "I thought you might be going to the studio?" She said. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere for nine months." I told her. "You know I'm a big girl now." She told me. "I know but I'll stay with you anyway." I told her and kissed her.


	20. Going To Visit Family

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I looked in the mirror at my stomach. I was one month pregnant. Last month was when I found out I was pregnant and by the next day Amber, Tom, Georg, Gustav, Brooke, and Hilary found out by Bill. He was so happy, he could've told the whole world! My baby bump was already showing. As soon as Bill entered the bathroom, I pulled the towel around me real fast. "What you doing?" he asked me. "Getting ready to take a shower." I told him and smiled up at him. I went over to the shower faucet and turned it on to hot water. As I turned around, I saw Bill taking off his shirt. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Looks like I'm taking a shower with you." He told me. I sighed cause I could never win against him. I pulled the towel off me and hung it up and slipped into the shower. Shortly after, Bill got in with me. I tried reaching for the shampoo but didn't succeed. Bill grabbed it for me. "Don't strain yourself." He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. Believe it or not but this was Bill's first time seeing me nude for a whole month. I was surprised that this whole time, he never asked me or tried his oh so charming ways on me. When we finished our shower, I blow dried my hair as Bill put a pair of blue jeans on. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "I'll be in the living room." He told me and kissed me and walked out of the bathroom. I ran after him before he walked out the bedroom door. "Bill?" I asked. "Hmm?" He said as he turned around to face me. "I don't know if this is a stupid question to ask but did you find me unattractive after I got pregnant?" I asked him while looking down at the floor. I felt his hands cup my face and he tilted my face up to him. "Why did you ask such a stupid question? You've always been attractive to me or should I say beautiful to me?" He told me as he smiled his gorgeous smile but then became serious. "Why did you ask me that anyway?" He asked me. I blushed cause I was stupid the whole time. He wasn't giving up until I answered. "I just thought…that you thought…I was unattractive to you now." I told him honestly. "No, you're beautiful and always will be but is this over the fact that we hadn't had sex in a month?" He asked me and raised one of his brows up.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

She nodded her head and tried to look at the floor but she couldn't with my hands cupping her face. "You know, I was waiting for you to come on to me." I told her. She looked up at me with narrow eyes. "Why?" She asked me. "Cause I read in this baby magazine that some moms think its weird for them to do sexual things when they're pregnant and I thought maybe you felt that way." I told her. She laughed a little and then leaned up to kiss me. She pulled me to the bed and threw her towel off. I was happy we had this talk!

We were on the bed covered up. I sat up against the soft pillows that was protecting my back against the hard wood of the headboard. Sam came to sit in between my legs with her back against my chest. "You know, I hope it's a boy." Sam told me as she rubbed her belly. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes." "You're the first girl I know that would want a boy but I want it to be a girl." I told her. "If it was a girl what would you name her?" She asked me. "I don't know…I never thought about that.." I said. "How about her first name can be Melody?" Sam suggested. "I like it and then her middle name can be Sky. For the boy, how about we name him Claude Vex?" I suggested. She looked back at me. "That's the best name for him!" She told me and smiled. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck, then the phone ringed. We both sighed as I pulled back from her and she got out of the bed, put a slip on sundress and went downstairs to answer the phone. "Don't be to long!" I called to her. "I'll try not to!" She yelled back at me. I smiled as I put my arms underneath my head and stared up at the ceiling.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"Hello?" I said when I answered the phone. "Guess what? I have some good news!" Hilary told me through the phone. "What is it?" I asked her. "Grams is sending you an invitation to her family dinner!" She shrieked. "Grandma Kathy?" I asked her. "Yea, why?" Hilary asked. "I have to go!" I told Hilary and hung up the phone. As soon as I hung up the phone, I heard somebody knocking at the door. "You might want to put some clothes on!" I yelled up to Bill. I answered the door and it was Amber. I let her come in and shut the door. As soon as I faced her, we both screamed in anger. "Can you believe this!" Amber said. "I know! I don't see why she invited us!" I told her. "I think she just doing it, so she can put us down more!" Amber said. "I don't want Bill to meet her, she probably doesn't even know about him." I told her. "She knows everything!" Amber said as she ate chocolate chip cookies. "Everything?" I asked her. "Yes everything! She knows that you two got married and you're pregnant and she knows about me living with Derrick!" Amber said. "Hilary?" I asked Amber. "Of course! She tells her everything!" Amber said. "Hey, Amber!" Bill said as he came into the kitchen to get some coffee. "So, what you two talking about?" He asked us. "Oh.." I put my finger over my lips to signal her to be quiet. "The baby shower." Amber added. "Why are you talking about it now?" Bill asked confused. "Ok I lied. We were talking about my pms problem." Amber told him. "Yea I'll be in the living room watching tv if you need me, yell." He told me and kissed me on the cheek before going into the living room.

"You're a life savior!" I told Amber. "Don't mention it. Hey!" Amber said while pointing out the kitchen window. "What?" I asked turning around to look out the window. "The mailman he's here!" Amber said. I looked out and she was right he was here. "What about him?" I asked her. "You could get that invitation before Bill sees it!" She told me. Without another word, we slipped on our shoes and opened the door. "Where you going?" Bill asked me. "To check the mail, I'll be back!" I told him and rushed out the door. As we made our way down to the mailbox, we seen Tom get out of his car. "Hey, Tom!" Me and Amber said to him. "Hey to you both, too!" He told us. When we reached the mailbox, I opened the lid and went through the mail. "Here it is!" I told Amber and held it up. We ran back to the house. "Here's your mail!" I told Bill and gave it to him. "Thanks, babe!" He told me. Him and Tom were watching some kind of racing. "Does the paper shredder in the office work?" I asked Bill. "It should." He told me. "Ok just wondering!" I told him as me and Amber made our way to the office.

"Let me shred it already!" I told Amber. "Let me read it first!" She told me. She took out the letter and started reading it. Then she handed it to me. "K, now you can shred it!" She told me. I smiled at my evil plan but then it faded when the letter was taken from me. "Hey-" I started to say but was cut off. Bill took the letter from me and was reading it! No! NO! "Why were you going to shred this?" He asked me. "Cause I don't want to go!" I told him. "But she's your family." He told me. "So?" I asked. "What's wrong with her that you don't want to see her so badly?" He asked me. "This woman judges you like the way Simon does on American Idol!" Amber told him. "Well, I think that you should still see your grandmother." Bill told me. I looked at Amber and she was shaking her head. "Maybe you're right, I guess one day with her shouldn't kill me." I told him. "Have fun, cause I'm not going!" Amber told us.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"Are you done packing?" I asked Sam as she laid down on the bed. I was still putting clothes in my suitcase. "No but I'm so tired!" She told me. "What do you lack?" I asked. "My nightwear and makeup." She said. "We have to get up early, so you can go on to bed and I'll pack your things for you." I told her. "No you don't have to do that, I can do it." She told me as she almost got out of the bed. I went over to her and pushed her down gently on the bed. "It's no trouble and plus you need the rest cause you're not the only one you need to take care of now." I told her. She smiled and touched my cheek. I pulled the comforter back and she slid under it and cuddled herself to the covers. "Night, my love." I told her and kissed her. I didn't leave the side of her bed until she fell asleep. After I packed everything of mine, I finished packing Sam's stuff for her. I looked at the clock beside my side of the bed and it read 9:13 at night. I was going to wake up in four hours, so I decided to go to bed. I pulled the suitcases down to the front door and went back upstairs for bed. I took my shirt and pants off and slid in beside Sam. I kissed her cheek one more time. "Night, little one." I said as I rubbed Sam's stomach. I was so happy that Sam was pregnant and I just couldn't wait till the baby was born. Sam rolled over on her side, having her backside facing me but I put my arms around her and fell asleep.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I rolled over and hit the snooze button on the clock. I looked over at Sam and she was still asleep. I got out of bed without waking her, and put my jeans and shirt on. I went over to Sam's side of the bed to wake her up. "Hey, it's time to get up." I told her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Already?" She asked sleepily. "I'm afraid so." I told her. She sighed and sat up. I helped her out of bed and followed her into the bathroom. We both brushed our hair, teeth, and applied our makeup. "What time does the plane leave?" She asked me. "At one." I told her. After everything was in order, we went downstairs. We heard a car horn blowing and I opened the door to see who it was. It was Amber. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked her. "I came to drive you to the airport." Amber said. "Why?" Sam asked. "Cause it looks like I'm going too." Amber said. Derrick got out of Amber's car and came over to us. "Need help carrying them?" He asked me. "Yea thanks." I told him. "Anytime, dude." He replied. We put the luggage in the trunk and got in. I sat in the back with Sam. "What changed your mind?" Sam asked her. "He did." Amber said as she looked over at Derrick. "I don't see why you don't want to see her? It's not like she's the devil that wears parade." He said. "Yes she is!" Amber and Sam said at the same time. "Is Hilary already there?" Sam asked. "Of course, she left yesterday." Amber said. "Maybe after words, I could stop by nana's and papaws." Sam told Amber. "I think I'll go with you." Amber told Sam as she smiled. "I'm guessing these two are your favorites?" I asked them. "Yep." Amber said. "Two out of three." Sam said. "Who's the other one?" I asked Sam. "Gramps." She told me. "You were his favorite." Amber told her. "That's why Hilary is Grams favorite, gosh was she jealous who Gramps paid more attention to me and you more than her." Amber said. "Yea, I just hope that we don't have to go to the cemetery." Sam said and looked out the window. Amber became quiet and the rest of the drive to the airport was quiet_. _


	21. I Blame Myself

~~~Sam's POV~~~

When we go to New York, it was nine in the morning. I looked over at Bill, who was wearing a hat and sunglasses. "I hope nobody notices you." I told him. "Why do you think I'm wearing this." He told me and tickled my side. We unboarded the plane and went to the lobby but Amber pulled me to the side which caused Bill and Derrick to stop. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "She's over there waiting for us." Amber whispered to me. "What?" I asked. "Look over there!" She told me. I turned around and searched the people and stopped when I seen Grams. I quickly turned around before she spotted us. "Let's try to sneak by her." Amber said. I grabbed Bill's hand and hid beside him. "Is that her?" Bill asked me. "Yes that's her." I told him. My grams was wearing this pink Sunday suit with granny looking black heels. "Let's go say hi." Derrick said and dragged Amber toward her. "Sam!" Amber whispered a yell and I laughed cause it was funny. "Look at how grown up you are!" I heard Grams tell Amber. I turned around and Bill turned with me. I didn't want her to see me. "Where's the other one at?" Gram asked Amber. "She's over there with her husband." Amber told her. I was going to murder her! I had no other choice but to turn around. "Well, if it's not the little one!" Grams said and came over to hug me. "Nice seeing you to Grams." I told her as I hugged her back. When she got done hugging me, she turned to Bill. "You must be the young man who married my granddaughter?" She asked him. "Yes ma'am." He replied. She gave him a hug. "How about we get going now?" Grams asked with a smile. We all agreed.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"Here we are!" Their Grams said when we parked. I opened the door and looked at the big house but it wasn't as big as mine and Sam's. Sam opened the trunk of the car and started to grab our suitcases but I told her I would carry them for her. I followed Sam inside to a bedroom. "Is this where we're staying?" I asked Sam. "Yep in my room." She told me. "This was your room?" I asked her looking around the room. "Yep. Can you not tell?" She asked me. "No cause this room is so not you." I told her. The room had white walls with pictures of flowers and the ceiling was white with tiny sparkles all over it. "I know. The only thing I got to chose was the comforter." She told me. "Well this is you because it's purple and silky but there was one thing that I'm shocked about." I told her. "What's that?" She asked me. "There's nothing zebra." I told her. She threw a small pillow at me and laughed. "I guess we better unpack our stuff." I told her. "Fine." She said and came over to help me. There was a knock at the door and then Hilary came in. "Hello!" She said. "Go away." Sam told her. "Don't be so mean. I just came to tell you that the dinner is today and tomorrow, we're going to the cemetery." Hilary told us. "Yea I'm not going tomorrow." Sam told her. "But-" Hilary was cut off by Sam. "No I'm not!" Sam yelled at Hilary. Hilary nodded her head and walked out. I didn't ask her what that was about cause I knew it was about her parents.

Me and Sam went to the living room where the others were waiting for dinner to be ready. "Gosh, I'm so hungry!" Sam said. "Better not eat a lot cause you'll be fat after the baby is born." Amber told Sam. "That's why I exercise." Sam told her. "Guess what? This makes you two months pregnant now." Amber told her. "What?" "It's already May." Amber told her. "Wow time is flying by." Sam said. "I just can't wait to hold the baby when it's born." I told her. She smiled at me and kissed me. Derrick looked over at Amber. "Can we have a baby?" He asked her. "What! Not now later in the future we can." Amber told him and turned her attention back to the tv. Then their Grams came into the living room. "Dinners ready!" She told us. We all made our way to the diner room. In the middle there was a huge cooked chicken and around it was macaroni salad, mashed potatoes, rolls, and other things. I sat down beside Sam. "Before we eat, I'd like to say I love having all of you here." Their Grams said. "Grams?" Sam asked. "Yes darling?" "I hope you're not going to say along speech because I'm starving." Sam told her. We all laughed. "Alright then, let's eat!" She said.

As Sam was taking a shower, I laid on the bed surfing the internet on my phone. Then there was a small knock on the door. I got up and opened the door, it was their Grams. "I don't mean to be rude, but can we talk?" She asked me. "Of course." I told her. I followed her to the kitchen and she signaled me to sit down. "Coffee?" She asked me. "Yes ma'am." I told her. She poured me and her a cup and sat mine down on the table in front of me. "Thank you." I told her. She nodded her head. "I don't mean to be mean or anything but I have a question to ask." She told me. "Ok." I replied. "Why did you marry her so young?" She asked me. "Cause I'm in love with her." I told her. She starred at me for a moment then smiled. "I think I like you." She told me. "So you believe me?" I asked her. "Yes I do cause as you told me that you were in love with her, I saw it in your eyes. I mean anybody could look at you two and tell that you're in love with each other." She told me and smiled. I smiled at her. "I guess I better get back to Sam." I told her. "Ok I guess you better, but please do me a favor and take good care of her." She told me. "Trust me, you don't have to tell me twice." I told her and walked out of the kitchen back to the bedroom. I was surprised when I saw Sam laying down in the bed. I crawled in with her. "Where were you?" She asked as she put her arms around me. "Your Grams was talking to me." I told her. She pulled back from me. "What did she tell you?" Sam said annoyed. "Nothing bad, she told me that she liked me." I told her. "No way!" Sam said shocked. "Yea." Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss me. She laid her head on my chest and hugged me. "I love you so much!" She told me. "I love you so much too!" I told her and caressed her arm. After a while, I heard her soft snoring. I liked her snoring cause it wasn't loud and annoying like old people's were. After a while, I felt my eyes get droopy and then I fell asleep.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I woke up in Bill's embrace and found him wide awake. "Morning sunshine." He told me and kissed me. "Yes I just brighten the world!" I told him jokingly. "You brighten my world." He told me as he moved a strand of hair out of my face. I laughed and got out of bed and put a comfortable black dress on. Bill got out and put jeans and t-shirt on. "What time is it?" I asked him. "Three in the evening." He told me. "Wow." I told him. He came over to me and put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "You're pregnant now, so you need all the sleep you need." He told me. There was a soft knock at the bedroom door, it opened and it was Amber. "I see you're ready to go." Amber told me. "Go where?" I asked. "To the cemetery." She told me. "I'm not going." I told her. "You might as well cause Grams will force you to go." She told me. Amber was right, Grams would make me go. "I need to use the bathroom real quick." I told them. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. It was a good thing I put a pair of converses on. I opened the bathroom window and crawled out. There was no way I was going to the cemetery. I climbed down the ladder that was beside the house. Once I reached the ground, I ran onto the street and signaled for a taxi. "Where to?" The driver asked me when I got in. "The park." I told him.

I got out of the taxi and made my way through the park. I walked through it until I came to the almost unseenable path though the trees. I walked down it until it stopped at the edge of a pond. I sat down against a tree and cried. I cried like there was no tomorrow. For some reason I felt so alone.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

It was taking Sam a long time in the bathroom. I knocked on the door. No answer. "Sam? Please open the door." I told her through the door. Still no answer. I tried to open it but it was locked. "Amber, is there a key to unlock this door?" I asked her. "Yea it should be on top of the frame up there." She told me. I reached up and got the key. I stuck it in the knob and unlocked it. I opened the door and Sam wasn't in there but I found the window opened. "Is she ok?" Amber asked. "She's not here!" I told her. "What!" Amber said and ran out of the room. I ran to my cellphone and dialed Sam's number. _Ring! Ring! _"Bill?" Sam asked in a sad voice. "Honey, where are you? Are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine just a little depressed. I need to be alone for a little while." She told me. "Could you be here in the next two hours?" I asked her. "Two hours? It only takes me twenty minutes to get there." Sam told me. "You said you need to be alone for a while." I told her. "Thank you." She told me and hung up.

I was pacing back and forth in the living room. Three hours passed and Sam hasn't got home yet. "You need to sit and chill." Amber told me. "I can't! My pregnant wife is out there somewhere!" I told her. "Did she tell you where she was?" Hilary asked. "She said it would take her twenty minutes to get here." I told her. "Wait, isn't that park twenty minutes away?" Their Grams said. "Yes it is." Amber said. "Then thats where she is." Their Grams said. "You wouldn't mind showing me?" I asked Amber. "No lets go." She said and grabbed the car keys and we went out the door.

"Down that path?" I asked Amber. Amber nodded her head. "You're taking the taxi back right?" She asked. "Yea." I told her. When she left I went down the path. Amber be right or else she's gonna get a mouth full when I go back. I stopped when it the path came to an end. I looked around and seen her lying on her back watching the stars near the pond. I walked over to her and looked down at her. "I should've known you'll find me sooner or later." She told me with a small smile but it wasn't big enough. I layed down in the grass beside her. "What's wrong?" I asked her looking at her face. She turned toward me and I could see tears building up in her eyes. "Why do I hurt the ones I love?" She asked in a whisper. I leaned up on my elbows and stared at her. "No you don't." I told her. "Yes I do! I hurt Hilary, Amber, and even you!" Tears poured down her face. "No you never did hurt me, it was my fault for not telling you." I told her. "If it wasn't for me, my parents would still be alive!" "You can't blame yourself for that!" I told her cradling her face. She sat up and held her face in her hands and she cried. "I should of never left!" She said. I held her against my chest ignoring her tears seeping through my shirt. "Tell me what happen." I asked her sweetly and wipped her tears away. She calmed down enough to tell me. "That day my mom and dad were having the biggest fight I heard them have. I was outside in the hallway listening. My dad told her that marriage wasn't working anymore and wanted to leave and I heard my mom sobbing. I was angry at my dad for wanting to leave us. I went to tell Hilary I was going Mommaws and told her to tell mom and dad. Then I went to my room, got my bookbag, and left. It was six hours after I left to Mommaws. I was sitting at the table playing black jack with Poppaw and the phone rang. Mommaw stopped cleaning the dishes to answer the phone. Mommaw answered it and then me and Poppaw heard the phone hit the floor. He told me to stay here and went to check on her. I could hear her sobs all the way in the kitchen. I didn't find out until the next day. I found out they were on their way to Mommaw's to talk to me but on their way a car hit them straight on. Ever since I blamed myself.." She told me. "It wasn't your fault at all, it was fate babe. None of it was your fault. So don't ever think that, ok? I'm sure if your parents would tell you the samething if they could." I told her hoping to soothe her. She sighed. "I guess you're right." She told me. I got up and pulled her up with me. "Lets get back to your Grams." I told her. "Ok but first can we stop somewhere to get some food?" She asked holding her stomach. "Sure lets go." I told her and grabbed her hand.

When Sam got back everyone hugged her and asked her if she was ok. She reasured everyone she was fine. "I don't know how you did it but you did." Amber told me. "Did what?" I asked. "I don't think Sam blames herself anymore." Amber told me and smiled. Sam came over to me and laid her head against my chest. "I'm ready to go to bed." Sam told me. I smiled down at her. "Ok." I told her. Me and Sam said goodnight to everyone. I changed into a pair of sweats but I didn't wear a shirt. I looked over at Sam and saw her undressing. I bit my bottom lip. There she was in her underwear, even though she was pregnant I was still crazy for her. I walked over to her. I grabbed the clasp of her bra on the back with my finger and played with it. She sighed. "Bill, we can't." She told me. "I know but you know Amber and Derrick does?" I told her in a whisper. "No.." She told me. "Yea just walk by their room." I told her and moved my finger down her spine. She shivered at my touch. "No, no not here." She told me. "Are you sure?" I asked her as I breathed against her neck. She couldn't speak straight. "Y-yea." She studdered. I truly knew she didn't want me to stop. "No you don't." I whispered in her ear and licked it. "No I th-think we should." I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I pulled back and looked at every angle of her. I took my finger, brushed her bottom lip, and trailed it down to her underwear line. "S-stop." She told me. "I don't think you want me to." I told her and got on top of her to kiss her. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. As our tongues danced around, I rubbed my erection against her. Her back arched up and she moaned. "Bill?" She asked. "Hmm?" I asked as I kissed her neck. "Don't stop." She told me. I listened. She arched her back so I could unclasp her bra. I pulled it off and made a trail of kisses down to her belly. I kissed it. "Daddy loves you, baby." I told the baby. I looked up at Sam and she was smiling down at me. I was happy she was the mother of my child.


	22. A Lesson In Health

**Btw i do not own the name Melody Sky (I got the name from a reader aka BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo)**

* * *

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"I hope you guys come back and visit." Grams said. "I'll try." I told her and hugged her. Bill put the last suitcase in the trunk and closed it. Bill came over to stand beside me and Grams gave him a hug. "I hope you bring the baby back with you next time." She told Bill. "We will." He told her. Grams gave Amber and Derrick a hug. Bill opened the door for me and I got in the car. "Bye!" Grams told us and waved as the four of us drove away. I laid my head against Bill's shoulder and sighed. "I'm glad we're going home." I told him. "Me too. I need to put the crib up in the nursery when I get home." He told me and kissed my forehead. "Yea but first we need to find out which room we're putting the nursery in." I told him and he chuckled.

I slept through the plane ride home. As soon as I got home, I went upstairs and plopped down on the bed. I sighed. I loved being home. Bill carried the suitcases to our room. He layed them on the bed and I began unpacking them. "Where's the crib?" He asked me. "Um, it should be in the room beside us." I told him. "Is that where the nursery is going to be?" He asked me. "Thats where I want it to be but if you want it another room, you can go ahead." I told him. "Sounds good to me." He told me and winked at me. I giggled as he walked out the door.

After I did laundry, I went to check on Bill and the crib. I went into the nursery and found the crib set up but no Bill. I walked down stairs and seen the back door open. I walked outside and saw Bill sitting in lounge chair smoking a ciggarette. I walked over to him and took it of his mouth and stepped on it. I glared at him. "What?" He asked me. "What did I tell you about smoking?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "You could die from these!" I told him. He didn't do anything. "I want you to live a long time and not have lung cancer! I need you! The baby needs you!" I yelled at him angrily and then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach and groaned in pain. Bill jumped up and cradled my face. "Sam, love, I won't do it again. Just calm down." He told me. I began to take deep breaths, in and out.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

After a while, she calmed down. She looked up at me and I carressed her cheek. "Shh, thats better." I told her. It killed me when I got her angry or stressed out. "Can you please not do it again?" She asked. I was willing to give my ciggarettes up for her. "Yes, I won't do it again." I told her. She laid her head against my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her. "Where?" She asked confused. "The studio." I told her. She smiled up at me. "Yea let me just go get my purse." She told me. I followed her in the house. She got her purse and we left. We took my car. Sam was putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Are you burning up?" I asked her. "Yea a little." She told me.

We arrived there shortly. I parked my car and we got out. "Hey!" Gustav said to me and Sam when we walked through the door. "Hi." Sam said and I said, "hey." Gustav walked up to Sam and touched her belly. "I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl." He told her. "Hopefully a boy." Sam said. "No, a girl." I told them. Sam rolled her eyes and went to the kicthen. "Where have you been?" Tom asked me. "I was putting the crib up." I told him. "Oh ok but guess what I got through the mail?" He asked me. "What?" "A party invite for Tokio Hotel." He told me. "Cool. When?" I said. "Tommorrow night." He told me. I nodded my head. "Hey, Tom, what would you think about me getting dreadlocks?" I asked him. "It would look nice. Why?" He asked me. "I thought about getting dreadlocks." I told him. "Does Sam know?" Tom asked. "No, I'm going to surprise her." I told him.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I was in the kitchen washing dishes when I heard the door open. I stopped washing the dishes and ran to the door cause I knew it was Bill. Once I got to him, I stopped. His hair was in dreadlocks. "Your hair..." I was frozen on my words. "Yea what about it?" He asked me and smiled. "I love it!" I told him and went over to give him a hug. He pulled back an inch and kissed me. "Thank you." He told me. I looked up at him. He looked so different. I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to our room. "What are you doing? We have to get ready for the party." He told me. "We still have four more hours." I told him and he chuckled.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

We arrived at the party in time to meet Tom. "Finally, you two got here." He told me and Sam as I helped her out of the car. "Let's go." I told them. Sam grabbed my hand and we began to walk into the building where the party was. "Who's party is this anyways?" I asked Tom. "Jay-Z" He told me and smiled. "I should've known." Sam murmered and I laughed. We walked to the back entrance cause we didn't want to face the paparazzi. Inside, we seen Georg and Gustav. I was surprised Amber was there. "What you doing here?" I asked her. "Sam invited me." She told me and smiled.

After a while of having fun. All of us guys(me, Georg, Gustav, Tom, and Derrick) go outside to sit. We we were talking and then Derrick pulls out a pack of ciggerattes out. He takes one out, lits it, and starts smoking it. "Anyone want one?" He asked. "I'll take one." Tom said and started smoking. I tried to ignore the urge to smoke but it wasn't working. Sam would kill me if she found out abut this. "I'll have one too." I said and took one. I lit it and began smoking it.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I was starting to feel sleepy, so I began to look for Bill. I looked everywhere inside and he wasn't in here. So, I went outside. I heard laughing and walked to it. As I got closer, I smelled smoke. I was about to walk around the wall but I seen Bill and he was smoking. Wait, didn't he just tell me that he was never going to do that again? I was angry and crushed. I walked inside and began to walk out but a hand stopped me. It was Amber. "Where's Bill? Is he goin with you?" She asked. "No! He wants to stay longer but I'm leaving!" I said angrily and jerked my arm away. I walked outside to catch a taxi. When I got home, I changed my clothes and went to bed. Tonight, I was sleeping in another bedroom and Bill could sleep in our room. It was going to be hard to sleep in a different bed cause it wasn't as soft as mine and Bill's but I could live.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I went back inside, so me and Sam could go home. Hopefully she won't be able to smell the smoke on me. I went inside and found Amber. "Where's Sam?" I asked her as I looked around for Sam. "She went home." Amber told me. "What?" I asked her as I turned around to look at her. "Yea, I thought you knew?" She asked me and I shook my head. "I'll see you later!" I told her and walked out the door. I got in my car and drove home. The front door was locked so I unlocked it with my house key. "Sam!" I called and shut the door behind me. I ran upstairs and checked our room and she wasn't in there. I walked by one ofthe bedrooms door was shut. I opened it and found Sam fast asleep. It was clear to me that she didn't want to sleep with me tonight but I wasn't going to let her sleep in this bed. I picked her up bridal style and laid her in our bed. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket. I walked out and shut the bedroom door. I walked downstairs to the living room. I laid down on the couch and turned on the tv. Then shortly I fell asleep.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I was awake but I didn't want to open my eyes. I should sleep in this bed more often cause it is really comfortable. I yawned and sat up. I looked down at the bed. No wonder why I was so comfortable. I was in my bed. Bill must of carried me in here. I groaned and got out of bed. I walked downstairs to get breakfest. I walked past the living room and saw a blanket and a pillow on the couch. Bill was already in the kitchen. "Morning, babe." He told me and came over to give me a hug but I ignored him. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I didn't say a word. I poured the ceral in my bowl. "Sam?" He asked concernedand stood in front of me. I walked around him to the fridge. "Sam, please talk to me?" He begged. "Why should I?" I asked him. "Why not?" He asked. "Maybe because you don't listen to a word I say." I told him. "I do!" He told me. "Oh really? How come I saw you smoking yesterday?" I asked him. He looked down at the floor looking sad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He told me. "Bill, I just want to be healthy." I told him. "I swear not to do it again cause I don't want to lose you." He told me staring at the floor. I walked over to him and placed my hand against his cheek. "That's all I ask." I told him and smiled. He smiled and kissed me.


	23. Paparazzi

**Hello everyone! Im back wit a new chapter finally!!**

* * *

~~~Bill POV~~~

I woke up to Sam running toward the bathroom. I quickly got out of bed and followed her. As she was throwing up in the toilet, I got a cold wet cloth for her. I sat down in the floor beside her. She groaned and laid her head against my chest and I put the wet cloth on her forehead. "I don't want to have anymore kids." She mumbled to me in my chest and I chuckled. "That's what you say now but you'll want another one." I told her and she laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so." She told me. I smiled cause I know she would want another one in the future. I sat there cradling her to my chest. After a while, I heard her soft breathing. "Babe?" I asked and she didn't reply. I moved my head back and looked down at her. She was fast asleep. I chuckled to myself. I cradled her to my chest, bridal style, and stood up with her in my arms. I walked to the bed and laid her down on the bed. I pulled the cover on her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. I rubbed her belly and leaned down to kiss her stomach. Sam was seven months pregnant now. I walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me, and went downstairs. I turned on the tv and began watching Scrubs. The phone began to ring and I got up to answer it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, dude!" It was Georg. "Hey." I replied. "Coming over today?" He asked me. "No not today. I'm going to stay here with Sam." I told him. "Oh ok. Oh guess what? We have some exciting news to tell you!" He told me. "What is it?" I asked. "I would tell you but Tom and Gustav wants to see your face expression, so I can't." He told me and laughed. "Alright, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." I told him. "Ok bye and see ya then!" Georg said and hung up the phone.

~~~Sam POV~~~

When I woke up, it was one in the afternoon. I slept four hours. I stretched my back and got out of bed. I walked downstairs and found Bill watching tv. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled and walked over to him. He held his arms out for me to sit in his lap. I sat down on his lap and he hugged me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss me. He put his hands on each side of my face and then his tongue made it's way to my mouth. One of my hands knotted up in his dreadlocked hair. He pulled his tongue out and gave me soft pecks on my lips. I sighed and laid my head on his chet and he put his chin on top of my head. "So what are you doing today?" I asked him. "Staying here with you today." He told me. "You forgot didn't you?" I asked him. "Forgot what?" He asked confused. "I'm going to the bank with Amber today." I told him. "Oh crap! Yep I forgot about it." He told me. I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss him. He forgot things so easily. When I pulled away from him, he sighed. "I guess I'll go to the studio today." He told me. "Ok when I got down at the bank, I'll go there then." I told him standing up. "You might not need to cause they'll probably come here." He told me and I laughed. It was true, Georg and Gustav would be here everyday. Ever since I got pregnant, they would visit me everyday. It didn't annoy me but it annoyed Bill.

~~~Bill POV~~~

We got dressed and went to our cars. I opened the driver side door open for her. When she got in, I closed and she rolled the window down. "I guess I'll see you later." She told me. "Call me when you leave from the bank cause I don't know where I'll be." I told her. "Ok. Bye love you." She told me. "Love you too." I told her and leaned my head down to kiss her. I pulled my head out and she rolled the window up. I watched her drive away before getting into my car. I started it and drove to the studio. I surprised Georg as I walked in. "I thought you weren't coming today?" Georg asked me. "I wasn't but I forgot that Sam and Amber were going to the bank today." I told him. "Oh. So when are we going to your house?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes. This was really annoying. "Whenever you want." I told him. "Ok let's go right now!" Georg told me. "Not without me!" Gustav called from the living room. "Let's work on a song first." I suggested. "Ok.." Georg said and his face dropped. I walked down to the recording area and found Tom. He was playing strings on his guitar. "What song are you working on?" I asked him. "Alien." He told me and I nodded my head. "So are we going to your house after this?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Of course." I told him. "Oh I need you to do something for me." Tom told me. "Like what?" I asked him. Tom reached me a brown paper bag. I opened it and pulled black hair dye. "What's this for?" I asked him. "Dye my hair." He told me. "No problem." I told him smiling.

~~~Sam POV~~~

Me and Amber arrived at the bank and went in. "While we're here, I'll put more money in mine and Bill's account." I told Amber and she nodded her head. We went up to the counter and Amber went first. "How may I help you?" The lady asked Amber. "I'm here to cash my check." Amber told her and handed her the check. "Ok I'll be right back." The lady said and walked away. I looked over at the next line and saw a dude holding a camera standing in line. I looked back at the counter. Who the hell brings a camera to a bank? The lady returned with Amber's money in an envolope. "Thank you have a nice day." She told Amber. I walked up to the counter. "How may I help you?" She asked me. "Umm..I'm adding this to mine and my husbands acount." I told her handing her the envoloupe of money. "Ok name?" She asked me. "Bill and Samantha Kaulitz." I told her as she typed it into the computer. I heard someone gasp and I looked over to see who it was. It was the dude with the camera. "You're going to make me millions!" He told me as he fixed his camera. "Excuse me?" I asked. "I can't believe this! I'm going to be the first one taking a picture of Bill Kaulitz's pregnant wife!" He said excited. Oh no. He raised his camera up and aimed at me. "No!" Amber said and covered me as he took the picture. Amber covered me with her coat and led me out of the bank into the car. Amber drove me home.

~~~Bill POV~~~

We were all at my house. I was sitting in the living room, Tom was admiring his new hair in the hallway mirror, and Georg and Gustav were in the kitchen pigging out. Tom came in the room and sat beside me. "Oh hey are you going to Bill the exciting news?" Georg asked Tom as him and Gustav came into the living room. "Oh yea, I almost forgot." Tom said. "What is it?" I asked him. "Next week, we're going to China!" Tom told him. "That's cool. How long are we going to be gone?" I asked him. "The rest of this month and next month." He told me. "What?!" I yelled standing up. "Is there a problem with that?" Tom asked. "Yea, I don't know if you noticed this or not but my wife is pregnant!" I yelled at him. "Bill just chill." Tom told me. I stomped angrily out of the room and went to the kitchen. I got ten bags of Skittles and went up to my room. I slammed the door.

~~~Sam POV~~~

When I got home, I saw Tom's car. The others must be here. I sighed and got out of the car. Amber followed me into the house. I was shocked to see Tom, Gustav, and Georg sitting on the stairs. "What's going on?" I asked them. "Bill is locked up in the bedroom and won't come out." Georg said. "Why?" I asked them worried. "He is really pist off." Tom told me. "That's it! I'm going up there to get him." Gustav said standing up. Gustav walked upstairs to the bedroom. I heard something hit the wall and seen Gustav running down the stairs. He sat down. "What happened?" Georg asked. "He threw a bag of Skittles at me!" Gustav said. "Really? He threw his shoe at me." Tom told Gustav. I shook my head and walked upstairs. "What are you doing?!" Georg asked horrified. "Talk to Bill." I told him and walked to the bedroom door. I knocked on the door. "Go away!" Bill yelled. I turned the knob and opened the door. "I said to-" He stopped when he seen me. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "They want me to leave and I'm not going to." He told me. I sighed and walked over to him. I crawled on the bed beside him. I laid my head on his chest and he put an arm around me. "Where were you supposed to go?" I asked him. "China" He told me. "How long?" I asked him. "I was going to leave next week and be there for the rest of the month and next month." He said. "That doesn't seem like a long time." I told him. "I don't care. I'm not going to leave you here pregnant." He told me. Hilary was going to hate me for this but it's the only option I have. "Then take me with you." I told him. "What?" He asked me. "You heard me, I'll go with you." I told him. "What about work?" He asked me. "I'll work on the designs while we're in China and email them to Hilary." I told him. I looked up at him and he was smiling. "If you go, I'll go with you. Deal?" I told him. "Deal." He told me and leaned down to kiss me.


	24. In China Part 1

**Konnichiwa guys! I'm back with a new chapter and I know what you're thinking, it's about time! LOL anyways enjoy! :)**

* * *

~~~Bill"s POV~~~

I was excited about Sam coming with me but I felt sort of bad cause I was too selfesh to go without her and out of my guilt I would keep telling her that she didn't have to come with me but she kept rejecting the offer. An arm went around my waist, causing me to look down. Sam yawned and laid her head against my side. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her closer to me. "How long is this flight going to last?" She asked me, lazily. "I think we land in four more hours." I told her and caressed the side of her arm. "Great." She mumbled. "Go to sleep and I'll wake you when we are about to land." I told her and kissed the top of her head. Sam yawned and smile then she closed her eyes. After a while, I heard soft snores coming from her. I looked over at Tom who was sitting on the other side of us. He was on his laptop watching some kind of show. I died laughing as the man beside him fell asleep and laid his head on Tom's shoulder. Tom groaned and laid his head back to look up at the ceiling. As Sam moved slightly, I turned my attention back to her. She cuddled closer to me but she didn't wake up. I smiled and laid my head on top of hers. After a while, sleep caught up to me.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"I hate to do this but it's time to wake up." A voice said waking me up. I opened my eyes, yawned, and stretched my back. After my nap, I still felt sleepy. "So what do you want to do when we get there?" Bill asked me. I looked up at him with my droopy eyes. "Go to the hotel and sleep." I told him and yawned again. "I wish you would stop." He said closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Stop what?" I asked him. "Staying up all night, just to work on a design." He told me. "Well, how else can we get money?" I asked him. "Love, I told you to just quit. I'll be the one making the money and supporting us." Bill told me as he kissed my cheek. "But I don't want you too. That's the point!" I told him. "I don't want you to think I love you for your money, Bill." I whispered. "Of course I know that you don't love me for my money. You love me for being me. You dated me a long time before you knew that I was even famous, so I do know you love me for me." He told me. I looked up at him, smiling. "I do love you for you and don't forget that." I told him. Bill smiled and leaned down to press his lips to mine. His arm went around my waist to press me closer to him. I turned my head, so that I could catch my breathe. Bill laid his cheek against mine and was breathing hard. I giggled as Bill nibbled on my earlobe. I quickly pulled away. He looked at me questionly. "Not here." I told him, smiling. He chuckled and gave me a peck before laying back against the chair.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

The plane landed and everyone was getting off the plane. Before entering the airport, I grabbed Sam's hand and she looked up at me, smiling. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. In the lobby, I could hear tons of people screaming. "Tokio Hotel!" I guess you just can't get away from screaming people a day. The manager of the airport walked over to talk to us. "Hello, Tokio Hotel! Welcome to China!" She told them while shaking our hands. "Thank you." I told her, smiling. Then three big guys walked up behind her. "This is your way out of here." She told us as she pointed at them. "Is there really that many fans?" Georg asked. "Yes." She told us, sighing. I felt sorry for her because she had to deal with the screaming fans all day. "Ok gentlemen. It was fun talking to you and I hope you have a great time here!" She told us and walked away. Sam was holding on to my arm. "Are you ready?" I asked her. She looked up at me and then the door. "Maybe you guys should go and I'll leave from another exit." She told me. "No you're coming with me." I told Sam as I put my arm around her. "But the fans want to see you not me." Sam told me. "I'm not going out there without you." I told her and crossed my arms. Sam put her arms around me. "Fine, I'll go with you." She told me. I smiled and put my arm around her. "Ok we're ready!" Tom said to the security. They nodded their heads and led us out. As soon as the fans seen us, they started freaking out. "Tom! TOM!" Tom smiled and waved at his screaming fans. I looked over at Georg and Gustav and they were signing autographs. One of the girls grabbed Gustav's arm and started to pull him toward her but one of the guards stopped her. I smiled and waved at my fans. Sam was still holding on to me. I looked down at her and she was dead on her feet. I quickly made my way out to the car. The others were slowly making their way out of there. I opened the door and climbed in with Sam still hooked to me. "Gosh, I'm so tired!" Sam said as she rubbed her eye. "Well you are pregnant." I told her as I moved hair out of her face. She yawned and cuddled to my side. The other three got in. "It's about time." I told them. "Well you were the one rushing out." Tom said. "Maybe because Sam was going to hit the floor." I told them.

We made it to the hotel and Tom, Georg, and Gustav got out. I postioned Sam in my arms, bridal style, and got out of the car. Tom got the key to my room for me and when we got to my room he unlocked the door and opened it. I smiled at him and he nodded at me before he closed the door and left. I carried Sam to the bed and laid her down on the bed. She sighed and rolled over on top of her stomach. I smiled as I put our clothes up in the closet. Then someone knocked on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Tom. "We're leaving in ten minutes for an interview." He told me. "What? But what I'm going to do with Sam?" I asked. "Well since she is tired as hell, why don't you leave her here." Tom told me. "But she'll wake up and I won't be around." I told him. "Why don't you leave her a note then?" Tom suggested. "That could work but I don't want to leave here all alone." I said again. "For goodness sakes! She'll be fine just like when she went with Hilary to London for a week and you worried to death about her and she came back ok?" Tom told me. "I guess you're right." I told him. "I know I am, so get ready and we'll meet you in the lobby." Tom told me and left. I sighed as I closed the door. I walked back to the bedroom. I got dressed, did my hair, my make-up, and I was ready to go. I grabbed paper and a pen, so I could write Sam a note. I put the note on the nightstand beside the side of the bed she was sleeping on. I watched her sleep for a little while before I leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." I told her before leaving. I walked downstairs and found the others in the lobby. "Ready to go?" Georg asked me. I nodded my head and we walked out to the car.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I woke up yawning and stretching. I got out of bed and went to the living room to look for Bill but Bill wasn't there. I walked back to the bedroom to go to the bedroom but on my way, I seen a note on the nightstand. I walked over to the note and read it. Bill went to an interview. I sighed as I sat down on the bed. What was I going to do all day? I got up to get some clothes and changed then I went to the lobby. "Mrs. Kaulitz!" A voice yelled and I looked back. A huge guard in a black tuxedo, walked up to me. "Yes?" I asked him. "Mr. Kaulitz told me that if you we're going out, that I should come with." He told me in a Chinese accent. "Alrighty then lets go." I told him, smiling and we walked outside to the car. Luckily there was no fans around. The guard opened the car door for me. "Thank you." I told him, smiling and he nodded his head before closing the door.

"Wow everything is so beautiful here." I told the guard as we walked around the clothing store that had different color silk dresses. "I know. Sometimes I wished I was a girl, so I could wear this stuff." He told me and I laughed. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Juan miss." He told me. "I think you are the best guard I have hung out with, Juan." I told him and he smiled. "Is there any amusement parks here?" I asked him and he nodded. "Take me to one then." I told him and he looked worried. "I don't think Mr. Kaulitz would like that.." Juan told me, unsure. "As long as we keep it a secret, he won't know anything and if he finds out, it would be my fought not yours, so let's go." I told Juan. He nodded his head and sighed. "Alright, let's go." Juan told me and we made our way to the car.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

After our first interview, we left and headed for the second interview. I sighed as I slumped back into the seat. "What's wrong with you?" Tom asked me. "I called Sam five times already and she hasn't answered her phone." I told him as I looked up at the car ceiling. "She's probably still sleeping." He told me. "Or mad at you for leaving without telling her." Georg said. I moved my head to glare at him. "Georg, shutup!" I told him and looked out the car window. "Well, I'm just saying cause if I was pregnant and woke up to find my husband nowhere, I would be pretty upset." Georg said as he crossed his arms. "But that doesn't sound like Sam." Gustav told him. At least, Gustav was on my side too. "Sam would take the oppertunity to do what she wants. Like shopping or racing cars." Gustav said. My head shoot up and I stared at nothing. I was stupid leaving her alone! Of course Sam would race cars but would she do it when she's pregnant? "Take us back to the hotel!" I called to the driver. "Bill, we're going to be late for the interview!" Tom told me. "WE'RE GOING TO THE HOTEL!" I told him angrily and he moved an inch away from me like I was going to tear his head off. The driver started driving toward the hotel. "Wow never mess with an expecting father!" Georg whispered to Gustav but I still heard it. A red light caught us and we stopped. A black car drove up beside us and I could hear Scream being blasted. I smiled because they must've been a fan. I looked out the window at them. They rolled the window down. I gasped. It was Sam.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I turned the volume up on Scream and began driving around for the fun of it. "Maybe we should go back to the hotel." Juan told me as he turned the music down. "Are you kidding! I'm having a blast, so just sit back and relax." I told him, smiling. He sighed and laid back against the seat. Juan put earplugs in his ears, so he could keep some of the loud music out of his ear. As I was driving, a red light caught me. I groaned and laid back against the seat. It was getting hot in here, so I rolled my window down. I looked over at the car beside me. The driver gave me a weird look like I was crazy. I waved at him and he waved back. All of a sudden, a dude wearing a beanie and a black coat climbed up front. Wow his clothes looked very familiar. When he turned to look at me, I gasped. Oh no. Bill rolled the window down. "What are you doing?" He asked me. "I can't hear you!" I told him even though I did hear him. "Pull over!" Bill yelled to me. This time, it was loud enough that Juan heard it. Juan reached over and grabbed the wheel. He parked the car on the side. Bill and them parked behind us. I glared at Juan. "I'm sorry but I had to." Juan told me. Then my door opened causing me to look. "I leave for a few hours and you're driving all over the place." Bill told me. "Yea." I told him. What was the point of lying. "Well you're coming with me." Bill told me. I looked back at Juan and he looked sad. "Ok I'll go but Juan has to come with us." I told Bill as I crossed my arms. "Fine he can come." Bill said and Juan smiled. "Thank you sir." Juan told him.

We arrived at a radio station, shortly after. Me and Bill walked in, hand in hand as fans screamed on our way and Juan was behind us. We walked in to a waiting room. Bill sat down and pulled me on his lap. Bill nuzzled his head to my neck and I laid my head on top of his. I reached down and laced my fingers with his. "You know all the trips you take me on is the best." I told him and he chuckled. "I don't see how." He told me still chuckling. "It's because I'm with you silly." I told him. "Really?" He asked me while inching back to look at me. "Yes really. Believe it or not but I'm in my happy place when I'm with you." I told him and he smiled then he leaned up to kiss me.


End file.
